Stille Nacht
by yazzyazz
Summary: Krampus has always been hated and feared, but there is one that would give everything to be by his side. What will she do when she is given a chance to be his queen, his lover, his friend and the world possible last hope? *Disclaimer: I do not own the Movie Krampus or its characters, I only own my babies* Rated M for language and abusive situation and just in case -
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! Since the holidays are here and my house is filled with the smell of my baking and sound of our christmas movies, I decided to do a story based of my little sister and my favorite christmas movie Krampus. Probably a little weird but we lived in Germany most of our lives, so we're used to seeing him running in fausching parades back home and we both love his little minions in the movie. I hope you guys like it.**

 **1.**

He's always been with me, ever since I was a child. When my parents would close the door, after tucking me in he and his little helpers would appear and play with me throughout the night. His large, looming figure letting me sit in his lap as the little gingerbread men and teddy bears danced and put on a show for me. I would laugh and clap as they fell over each other and started fighting, trying to bite each other. I would look up and peer into his orange goat-like eyes and he would smile down at me and tap the top of my nose with one of his long claws.

This went on until I was about six and then he said he had to go away for a long time.

"But why," I had asked from my bed, holding on to one of the teddy bears, that I named Snappy to me. It whined into my neck and held onto to me tight. "Why do you have to leave, can't I come with you"?

He chuckled and brushed a claw against the side of my plump cheek.

"My companion believes that it is not safe for us to be so close," he said in a low, hollow voice. I huffed and pulled back the pink bonnet my mom made me wear for my curly hair.

"I think he's just jealous that he doesn't have any friends," I said. Of course I didn't know at the time that Krampus was talking about the most loved man in the world, that delivered gifts all over the world. He chuckled and patted my leg above my covers.

"You'd be surprised by how wrong you are and besides, I will return for you," he said. I whined and bounced a little on my bum.

"But when, what if you forget about me," I asked with worry. I didn't want my friend to leave me alone. Mommy and daddy had been arguing a lot more these days and him coming to see me always made me happy. He gave me a sad smile and reached inside one of his sleeves and brought out a small bell on a dark red ribbon.

"I could never forget about you," he said with a sad smile. He turned the bell around and could see his name written in really pretty writing. I was still in awe as he reached behind me and tied the necklace around my neck. When it was secured he came back in front of me and tapped the bell, making it ring.

"This bell will ring when I return to you, only then will you hear its sound again," he said in a sad tone. I looked up from the bell and stood up on my knees and put my arms around my large friend. He sighed and wrapped his arms carefully around me and hugged me back.

"I will miss you," I said through tears. He took the back of his claws and brushed away the tear that was trying to fall down my cheek.

"I will miss you as well, never take this off do you understand? It will always guide you back to me when the time is right," he said. I nodded my head, letting him know I understood.

"I promise, I'll never take it off," I whispered. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to my temple and held it.

"Ich liebe dich mein kleiner Ingwerplätzchen _( I love you my little ginger cookie),_ " he said, his lips brushing against my temple. I knew some of the words like ginger cookie, he said my skin reminded him of a freshly baked gingersnap. I didn't understand everything else though.

"What does that mean," I asked. He just moved back from my head and chuckled down at me as he rubbed my back. Suddenly, a brisk wind came from the fireplace in my room that made Krampus look back at it and groan, before looking back at me.

"I must go now, my little one," he said. He slowly released me and made his way to the fireplace in my room, the teddy bear runs after him and gives me one more sad look. I run out of my bed and grab the back of his robes, he turns around and looks down at me as fat tears roll down my face.

"Are you really going to come back," I whispered. Take me with you, I wanted to ask him. I hated hearing mommy and daddy fight all the time and they were talking about moving us to a new state. What if he couldn't find me? He put his large hand on my shoulder and gave me a soft squeeze. His hand moved down to my arm and pointed to a weird birthmark I had on my forearm. It was the shape of a hoof print and I always joked that it was his! He told me when we first met that the mark made me very special and almost looked like he was going to cry when he first saw it.

"I promise, I will come back for you someday. Now get into bed, it is late," he said pointing to my bed. I gave him one more teary gaze before nodding my head and running back into my bed. As I tucked myself in he looked over at me and gave me a small smile before walking over to my fireplace and was sucked up inside and out of my life. I laid my head down on my pillow and wiped away the last of my tears, hoping that the someday he was talking about would come.

Krampus

I sat in top of Constance's house, thinking about what I had just done. I didn't have the heart to tell her, but it would be years before we would see each other face to face again.

"It is for the best, my friend," a deep and mighty voice said behind me, Nicholas. I turned away from him and jumped off the side of the roof but he just followed me as I made my way to my sled. "I know that it seems unfair-"

"No, it's cruel, heartless is the better word for it," I said, turning back to him and seeing the guilt written on his face.

"It can not be avoided," he said lowly.

"You would not be saying the same thing if it was Jessica," I said, turning away from him again. My arm was caught and I was whirled around to look back at Nicholas, he pointed a finger to my face as he looked me in the eye.

"You know that is not true Krampus, if it had been the same situation then I would've waited until the end of time for Jessica. But Constance is still a child, you must be patient," he tried to reason. I knew Constance was a child, I had met her when she was only four for God sakes!

"Is that what this about, you think I can't control my urges around her," I sneered in disgust. "I don't even think about her in that way, I just want to protect her and make her happy. You see how unhappy she is with her parents".

I wish he could understand how this was destroying me inside. I loved Constance and wanted nothing from her but her happiness at this point. Nicholas sighed and placed a hand on one of my furry shoulders.

"I promise you my old friend everything will work itself out. You can still watch over her in the years to come and when the time is right, you will both be together again and the wait will be worth it," he said, looking deep into my eyes and trying to reassure me. I sighed and looked back at the house that held my heart.

"Do you really think that is true," I asked softly. I heard a deep chuckle from Nicholas that made me look up into his eyes with hope.

"I know it so, now come we must prepare for the upcoming year. The lists won't make themselves," he said before giving me one more pat on the shoulder and making his way over to his slay. I mournfully looked back at Constance's house, imagining her snuggled up in her bed with her teddy bear and caressing the little bell I gave her. I turned away and walked over to my sled, caressing the head of one of the yule goats head as I passed by and sat in my seat. I tried not to look at her house as I cracked the reins and whizzed by her house, behind Nicholas's sleigh.

"We will be together again soon Constance, please do not forget me," I whispered to myself as the gateway of snow opened up and we ran straight into it,

Eleven Years Later: Constance

I looked out the window as the car drove past the white world outside. It was a week before Christmas and we were on our way to visit both sets of my grandparents at our family cottage, up state. They were the only good thing about my parents marriage, since honestly all they did was argue and try to beat the shit out of each other, like right now. I looked towards the front of the car where my parents were "discussing" how my dad hated the idea about going up to the cottage this year.

I rolled my eyes and looked back out the window and grabbed the small bell around my neck and rolled it around my fingers. Was it all a dream, my imagination, would he ever come back? For years I had wondered if the memories of a large creature were real or not. If I was just going crazy over my wild imagination as a kid but it never added up. The bell I had always worn that my parents couldn't explain, sometimes seeing shadows shuffle around my bed or even the small gifts that would appear in my room on Christmas day, when I was absolutely alone.

You would think that I would be afraid but if anything I was curious. If I wasn't going crazy and my memories weren't just illusions, he said he was coming back didn't he?

"Rick, can you just act like you're excited that we're all going to be spending time together this Christmas," my mom's voice screeched out from the front of the car, I just closed my eyes and tried to block them out.

"Jeez Rashida, just leave it the fuck alone," my dad groaned out. Yes, please do, I thought to myself.

"No Rick, our parents have taken the time out of their busy schedules for us all to spend the holidays together and you're being nothing but as ass since we got on the road," my mom said. Oh boy here we go. Mom always started these arguments with dad, asking about things she never really wanted the answer to and then getting hurt by the truth.

"Leave me alone Shida, _you_ wanted this years Christmas to be this way and now you're getting it so leave me alone," dad said. Yes, please leave him alone.

" _I_ wanted this? Rick our parents wanted this too. Constance hasn't seen her either of her grandparents in almost three years because you refuse to drive to either of them for the holidays," my mom tried to whisper the part that pertained to me but, of course I heard everything. I hated when they tried to use me as an excuse to do something. I spoke on the phone with both sets of my grandparents on the phone almost every week, Hell my mom's parents freaked out everytime I didn't answer after four rings because they think my dad has killed us.

"Maybe because for twenty years us visiting either of our parents mean I have to be drilled for hours about how horrible husband I am, even though you won't leave," my dad said. I looked up at them and wondered what happened to the perfect coco skinned couple that I saw in pictures around our house (well before dad threw most of them out). Were they ever really happy? My mom's frantic eyes looked back at me, trying to see if I heard but I gave no indication that I did.

"No one would say you're a bad husband, if you did the things a husband and father are supposed to do," she said.

"Oh you mean like Dwyane," my dad asked, making me and my mom's head turn, Dwyane?

"What are you talking about Rick," my mom asked. My dad didn't even take his eyes off the road as he chuckled and shook his head.

"I know that Dwayne's been coming by to drop off my "paperwork" for the special project we've been working on," he said in a quiet voice. My mom shrugged her shoulders and looked back at me, I don't know why though.

"What are you trying to get at Rick, I don't have time for these games," she said. My dad slammed down on the breaks, making my head hit the chair in front of me since I was leaning forward in my seat to hear more details. I groaned and rubbed where I had hit my forehead as the sound of shrieking hit me, like a ton of bricks. My head whipped up from its down position and looked in the front of the car to see my parents grabbing and clawing at each other.

My dad was trying to get a hold of my mom's neck but her her long hair kept getting in the way of his grip. I unbuckled my seatbelt and jumped up, trying to get my dad off of my mom.

"Dad stop," I yelled out. He just yelled out and reared a hand back and slapped me across the cheek. I fell back and held onto my burning cheek.

"Constance," my mom yelled out and tried to reach out for me. "How fucking dare you"?

"No, how dare you bring a man into our house and fuck him? In my fucking house Rashida," he yelled out as he threw punches at her head. My mom yelled out and gave him a good push off her and stared at him through the messy curtain of hair. She slowly started to smile through her panting and gave my dad another push.

"Because I fucking could Rick! Maybe if you gave me a good fuck once and awhile then Dwyane wouldn't have to come over and fuck me in the kitchen," she yelled out. Hey, I ate in that kitchen you know? I gasped as I looked at my dad's grief stricken face and my mom's smiling one. My dad wiped his eyes as he tried to catch his breath.

"So...you've just been fucking that piece of shit…..in our home….like some fucking whore on the street." he asked, his bottom lip trembling. My mom chuckled and brushed some of her hair away from her face. Oh boy, this may not be good.

"For the past three years," she said confidently. Wow!

"And….the baby...when you miscarried," he whimpered. Baby, there was a baby in the picture at one point? Jeez these people tell me nothing and we live in the same damn house! Mom let out another little laugh and slapped her thigh.

"You had to be an idiot to really think that the baby could've been yours, when you've hardly touched me in five years," my mom yelled. I looked between my parents, trying to figure out what their next move would be. "And since you didn't want to wait for this after Christmas and do this in front our daughter, I wanted to let you know that I want a divorce".

I heard my dad make a sound between a sob and a gasp, my mom turned back to me and reached out to touch my sore cheek.

"And Constance baby you can come with me, I know I should've done this before but mommy thought she was doing what was best for us," she said and turned back to my dad. "She turns eighteen in a few monthes and you and I already know that schools have been reaching out Rick, I know you've been hiding the letters when the mail comes in and I'm not having you trap her like you trapped me"!

I started to feel dizzy as I sat there and listened to everything that my mom said. I had letters coming in from schools already, dad was hiding them? I was going to be a big sister at one point? My eyes went over to my dad who was wiping his face now and not looking at practically anything.

"So, you want to leave Rashida," he asked. My mom turned back to him and sneered at him.

"Yes Rick and you're not going to stop me this time," she said. He nodded again and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Oh I'm not going to stop you," he said reaching across my mom and opening the glove department. What is he doing, I wondered and mom must've been asking herself the same thing as her hand left my cheek and more of her attention was brought onto dad.

"Rick what are you doing," she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"You can leave right now for all I care," he said taking his hand out the compartment and coming back out with a gun. Me and my mom screamed out as my dad got a crazy look in his eyes and pressed the gun to my mom's stomach as she tried to reason with him. He pushed a finger to his lips and shushed her. "You evil bitch, I've wanted a divorce for years but you kept telling me that we could work it out and you're telling me that you've been fucking my partner"!?

My mom whimpered and tried to open her mouth again but before she could there was a loud bang and the color red showered the car. I let out a scream as red peppered my vision and had to blink rapidly to keep the blood out. I looked up to see my dad breathing hard as he leaned over my mom's limp body, soon his gaze turned towards me and the angry look he had on his face dropped and a look of panic and desperation washed over him.

His grip on the gun didn't lesson as he looked over at me and I started to feel the need to run. I looked over at the door handle and didn't even think twice as I reached for it and lunged out the door.

"Constance," my dad was already trying to get out his side of the car as I fell to the ground and scrambled to get up and run. We were halfway up to the cottage and all that surrounded us were fields and trees that went on for miles, until we got to the town before the cottage. I was completely on my own, I could hear my dad panting behind me as he ran behind me. My chest burned as I trudged through the snow and tried not to look back, how did I end up with the two biggest fuck ups for parents and why couldn't they just kill each other and leave me out of it?

I screamed out as something buzzed by my head and I fell to the ground. I screamed out as I tried to turn over but felt a burning on the top of my shoulder, he had shot me, my dad had shot me! "Are you even mine Constance," he suddenly asked me.

I jerked my head up and saw him standing over me, the gun still in his hand. He looked like he was crying and refused to look at me. "I mean I know me and your mom had our problems but to fuck around on me..it's too much".

He had snapped, there was probably no talking him out of trying to kill me because dammit, that's what looked like was going to happen!

"Dad-," I tried to started, but he pointed the gun at me and shut me right up.

"Don't say anything Constance, you look just like your mother and that's not what I want to be thinking in these last moments," he said, looking down the gun at me. Funny, everyone always said that I looked like him. So this is it, I'm going to die, with my dad trying to make himself the victim no less! I turned my head away, too afraid to look my death in the face, when I heard it...the sound of a bell. I wanted to roll my eyes, if it wasn't for the gun to my head. Come on Constance, this was not the time to be letting out imagination get to us, we're about to die or at least that is what I thought.

My dad was suddenly sucked down into the Earth and I was left gaping at a hole that held his I could really wrap my head around the fact that my dad just went into the ground like a mole, when I was suddenly surrounded by little people. I let out a scream as these small people in heavy furs and strangely carved mask swarmed me and started touching me. But the touches weren't painful, they were actually soft, they were like caresses. I slowly uncovered my eyes, seeing know that these weren't little people and I honestly couldn't say what they were. Their faces were like wooden mask, each carved with a different expression. Some even had horns while others didn't and some looked more human ,than the others

They seemed to get happy as I sat up and took them in fully, clapping their hands and jumping when I didn't scream again. I have seen these creatures before, but where? They started brushing my braids out my face and dusting the snow off me, I winced when they brushed past the wound on my shoulder and they growled at each other in a strange language and one with a devil mask handed another with a female face mask a small bottle, that they poured over my shoulder. It was nice and warm and made me sigh as they poured it over.

"I've seen you before, but where," I whispered as I felt myself shiver. I must be running out of adrenaline because I felt like I could sleep for a week. They made purring noises at me and I was suddenly brought a dark red blanket with black fur trimming around me, I was so tired and cold. I paid no attention to the loud thud or even the snow that dropped from the branches of the tree above me as one of the masked creatures tried to wake me up rubbed my cheeks with little soft hands to keep me awake. I paid no mind and smiled and let myself snuggle into one of them that was rubbing up and down my arms, trying to keep me warm.

The little growls started to soften though and I could hear the sound of heavy footsteps in front of me. I kept my eyes closed and turned my head away from the sound and the cold, hearing the sound of the bell again, he's not coming stop thinking he is. I let out a trembling breath as I felt something long and smooth roll down the side of my face, it turned into the feeling of calloused skin against my cheek.

"Constance, you're really here," a voice said, a voice I recognized! I finally opened my eyes and looked up and finally saw him, he looked just as he did the day he left. I felt my eyes cloud over as I looked up at his tall, looming figure and saw him smiling down at me.

"Y-you're really h-he..re," I whispered, a tear rolling down my cheek as my vision started to darken and everything went black.

 **Hope you guys liked the first chapter!**


	2. Trautes Heim, Glück allein

Krampus

I gasped as Constance fell forward into my arms and the elves started panicking and fussing over her.

"Enough," I said raising my voice slightly. They all paused in their actions and looked up at me. "Hand her to me, we must get back to the North Pole".

They all nodded and scrambled to put Constance in my arm as others went to ready the sleigh. I looked down at Constance, my poor Constance what have they done to you? I looked back down at the hole that took Constance's father right where he belonged and glared at it as I made my way to the sleigh. That would be the last time that he ever harmed her, that would be a promise that I would make sure to keep.

I laid Constance inside the sleigh and got in after her and wrapped one of my arms around her to keep her from falling over. One of the elves spoke softly to her and gently tapped her cheeks, trying to stir her from her sleep. "She has been under much stress, it will be a moment before she awakens".

He looked over at me and I could see the sadness in his eyes, I know that this was hard for them. We had all watched Constance grow over the following years and besides holding back my own feelings, it had been a constant struggle keeping the elves and other helpers from running out to her and trying to hold her hand or make her smile when she cried. They had missed her, just as I did and this was not what we were all expecting for our reunion. They all growled amongst themselves, occasionally brushing one of her braids out her face and tucking her in more. They looked up to me, hoping from answers from their leader.

"Do not fret, she will being staying us for now on and no one will ever harm her again," I said, slapping the reins and opening the portal to the North Pole. They all smiled and clapped their hands as the yule goats made their way through the portal and we were soon surrounded by the dark and chill of the North Pole. I felt Constance shiver next to me and I brought her closer to me, hoping to keep her warm. I would have to make sure she got a good steaming cup of hot cocoa when we got home. Our arrival was soon noticed as the cherubs fly from the tree's they were sleeping in and flew around our heads.

Perchta, the head cherub came zipping down and screaming with joy as her eyes locked on Constance in my arms. Perchta had made it a habit to perch herself outside of Constance's window for the last eleven years at night, since it was not safe during the day. When Constance was little Perchta would fly above her in circles and brush her wings against Constance's cheeks.

"Perchta, please you must let the house know we are coming! Constance has been injured and she needs warmth, quickly," I said through the snow. Perchta's crazed eyes filled with worry when I mentioned Constance's injury and she let out a sound like a whine. "She is fine Perchta, but you must hurry"!

She looked from Constance to me and nodded her head before she turned and flew to the castle, to warn the others of our arrival. I felt Constance wiggle beside me and held her closer to me and looked down at her to see she was still sleeping. I smiled down at her and looked back up at the castle approaching fast. I would have to say it was about as large as Nicholas's castle or Santa, as you may call him, it sat on a large hill and was dark. It had five large peaks and had a large chimney that was always was smoking, mostly because it was a direct path to the underworld. A subject that I had been almost dreading having with Constance.

I knew she knew what my job was, when she was younger she had asked me many times who I was and what I did. I also saw that even in our time apart her memories of my visits would direct her to books in her public library or even videos on the internet, which made me very happy. But I didn't know if she would accept that part of her new life and it frightened me, what if she didn't want to stay with me? I tried to rid my mind of those thoughts as we pulled into the stables, where Perchta and a group of female elves were waiting for us. I also saw two more faces, Nicolas and Jessica.

The yule goats brought us into the stables and I didn't even wait for them to stop and jumped out of the sled with Constance held bridal style in my arms and started walking inside the castle, with a large group following me.

"Is she alright," Nicholas asked me, making his way through the group of small elves.

"Yes, I got to her in just enough time," I said and looked down at one of my elves who wore a white mask with a smile carved in it. "Gluggagægir, make sure that everything is ready for Constance".

He nodded his head and went down a different hall.

"What about her parents Krampus, you said that there was danger," Jessica said next to Nicholas, trying to peer over at Constance.

"Her father killed her mother," I said with a straight face. I hated to admit it but I never cared for the one named Rashida much. She was better out of the two but she was no real mother.

"And her father," Jessica then asked me. Nicholas and I looked at each other and I let a low growl tumble in my chest as I tighten my grip on Constance.

"He had killed her mother and was seconds away from having Constance join her, I did what had to be done," I explained. Jessica just nodded her head and let her eyes fall to the floor as we walked to where Constance would be sleeping for now. The female elves pushed open the door to a room decorated in black and silver, Constance's sitting room. The time I had been apart from Constance I had made every preparation, so that when she returned with me she would have everything he ever needed and more. I laid her on a long silver lounge seat and brushed away a group of braids and looked back at the group of elves.

"Do anything you can to keep her comfortable," I said and all the elves nodded and started to surround her, seeing what could be done until she woke up. A throat cleared behind me and I saw Jessica and Nicholas standing hand in hand and ushering me over to them. I looked back at Constance, seeing she was asleep and in the hands of elves I had nothing to worry about but it was still torture to tear myself away from her.

I guided Nicholas and Jessica into the connecting room, which happened to be my office. I looked at Constance's sleeping form one more time before I closed the door and looked down at Nicholas and Jessica, who seemed worried.

"What is it," I asked looked between the two of them. Jessica, a plump woman with grey hair with specks of the red it used to be, average height and a kind face looked up at me and straighten the spectacles that always sat at the end of her nose.

"Please Krampus, could you lose this form before we talk. I don't think I'll ever be used to it".

I rolled my eyes but smiled down at my oldest friends wife and let myself start to shrink down, until I was down to Nicholas's height of six foot six. I snapped my fingers and the large, dirty robe was cleaned spotless and fit perfectly around me. I reached up and took down the old man mask and blinked my goat eyes at the two people in front of me. Jessica smiled at me and I gave her a small one back.

"So what is it," I asked.

"Have you told her yet," Nicholas asked, always straight to the point. I looked down at the mask in my hand, honestly a little too afraid to look at them when I answered.

"No," I answered. Jessica gasped and Nicholas's brow furrowed.

"How could you not tell her," Jessica breathed out.

"It's not like this was how I was expecting her to come here, I was going to slowly reintroduce myself back into her life, let her see me like this. I was going to let her know of my feelings and of our connection to each other and then if everything went well, I was going to ask her to be my bride,". I meant every word, I had hoped that once Christmas day came I could present myself with the gift I had planned on giving her this year.

"So she has no idea that she was coming here to be your bride and that you've been fated to each other since the beginning of time and that by coming here things have started in motion, that can't be stopped," Nicholas asked. I shook my head they both looked at each other.

"This is not good, how will the poor thing react when she wakes up? Her mother is dead, her father…..well it's definitely a tricky situation," Jessica stated as rubbed her chin. I just gave her a smile for being always the one to put things so politely. Nicholas scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Why did you not bring her sooner, if you knew that all these things were happening," Nicholas snapped at me. I snapped up from my chair and narrowed my eyes at him.

"If you don't remember, it was you that said I could no longer spend time with her because you were afraid of my urges," I said cocking my head to the side and scoffing. "It was already risk enough that I left her gifts, slipped myself in her dreams and hand to bring back my helpers numerous times because they would sneak away to her room".

Nicholas took a few steps towards me and pointed his finger at me. Jessica raised her hand and looked at the both of us.

"Boys, calm down," she said.

"You know we made a deal that I would stay out of Constance's monitor, you wanted that Krampus otherwise I would've told you to bring her here because she is being introduced to this in the most horrible way Krampus," Nicholas said. I took a few hasty steps towards him, feeling Jessica rest a hand on my chest to stop me from advancing.

"You think I don't know this, you think I wanted this," I said raising my voice. We were almost chest to chest now, with Jessica's tiny form as our barrier. Couldn't he see how afraid I was, he knew me the best! I was terrified Constance may not want to stay with me after all this.

"Boys please calm down," Jessica said to both of us. Suddenly a scream rung out that made me almost jump out my fur and turn towards the door that held Constance behind it. All of us were looking towards the door now and Jessica let out a sigh.

"I think we may have bigger things to worry about".

Constance

It was so weird, my shoulder didn't hurt anymore and I had the strangest dream. I dreamed that the elves had came to me, they had wrapped me up and kept me warm. I had dreamed that even Krampus was there and he saved me from my dad killing me, it wasn't like my other dreams where I would reach out but could never touch him. He was right there in front of me, I could feel him under my fingers and I could feel the heat from his body. But that couldn't of really happened, I was dead.

My dad must've killed me, I felt so nice and warm so I must be in Heaven. It felt better than the cold, hard ground that I fell on. I turned my head and snuggled into the warmth, rubbing my face in it and moaning as I tried to block out the light that was seeping in my vision. I thought it was weird that I was seeing light, but they always said you saw a bright light or something on the way to Heaven. I also smelled chocolate, hot chocolate…..did they have that in Heaven too?

I rubbed my hands across the "warmth" I was feeling and came to realize that they felt like sheets and blankets. I started thinking to myself that maybe this would be a good time to open my eyes and see what this "Heaven" really looked like. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking as a bright light blinded me for a moment, before I could finally see that I wasn't in Heaven but in a room. A room large and beautiful room, decorated in the colors silver and black. I slowly raised my head and let the blankets fall off my head, realizing I wasn't alone.

I was in a room filled with small women dressed in black velvet dress robes and white mask that looked like a woman's face, they were elves. I could see their pointed ears pop up from their hoods as they all stopped what the were doing and turned to me. I jumped when they all bowed at the same time and then started running at me! I didn't know what was going on and let out a scream when they reached the couch I was laying on, I didn't realize there were so many of them! A hand raised up, making them stop and separate so they could get through. I raised the blankets higher up my chin and wondered what was coming next and realized that I was going to be meeting it soon since it wasn't that far a walk.

I gasped out as I came face to face with my childhood friends, all jumping on the couch and on me, I could remember all of them now. Finding out where I was didn't seem so important anymore as I felt tears roll down my cheek as I hugged all my friends to me.

"Snappy, Stekkjarstaur, Gluggagaegir, Ketkrokur, Perchta what are you doing here, where are we," I asked, looking at all their faces.

"Home," Perchta said in a high and whiny voice. My eyes got pig and I looked around the room.

"Home? As in your home," I asked. They all nodded. That meant that….."Krampus is here"?

They all laughed and nodded their heads. I felt my heart jump and

"Well where is he, how did I get here-"

"Constance," a man's voice said. We all turned to it and suddenly everyone was bowing to a very handsome man with large goat horns coming out of his forehead. He had dark brown hair and a matching goatee and was looking right at me. How did he know my name? I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him as he took a few steps towards me, before going in a full stride. I noticed as he walked that he had the legs of a goat, this guy wasn't human! I let go of my friends and backed away on the couch as the made reached out to me and touched my blanket covered calf.

"Who are you, what do you want with me," I said getting panicked. I wasn't used to hot mythical creature guys just throwing themselves at me and the way my heart was pounding, I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Then, I saw his eyes they were orange with square pupils. As he looked over at me with all the sadness in them, I felt like I had looked into those eyes before and felt myself being drawn into them. I could see now the he had a very human face but had the small goat like details.

He gave me a small frown and then reached into the sleeve of his robe and took out something of his robe. I gasped as he brought up the mask that I had only seen in my dreams for so long, he brought it up close to his face and blinked at me from behind it. He reached out to me and flicked the bell that I hadn't taken off for the past eleven years.

"Are you saying you've forgotten me Constance," he ask lowly. A small sob ripped through my throat and I let go of the blanket in my hand and threw my arms around his neck. I buried my face into his furry neck and felt toned arms wrap around me and pull me into a strong chest. I heard someone clear their throat and peaked through one of my eyes, seeing and large man and a woman quietly ushering the elves and other helpers out the room. I saw the woman give us a small smile, before closing the door and leaving us alone.

As the door closed Krampus pulled back a little from our embrace and brought a clawed hand to the my cheek and caressed it. I looked up at him and as he smiled at me I remembered something, I brought my hand back and slammed it against his face. He let out a gasp as his face whipped to the side, before looking back down at me in shock.

"That was for leaving me with those crazy people, my dad tried to kill me! And when did you start looking like this and where have you been, why have you been gone so long, why didn't you come back for me," these questions had been running through my head for years and I felt like if I didn't ask them now, I would never get a chance to. He stopped me by bringing a clawed finger to my lips, stopping me from asking anything else and placed the same finger under my chin to bring my face to look up at him.

"Please slow down Constance," he said softly, his voice didn't sound hollow anymore. It sounded deep and manly. "I'm so sorry my dear, this is not how I imagined seeing you again. I have dreamed of nothing else since but of the day you would come back to our home".

"Our home," I asked in a whisper. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, this is your home as much as it is mine and I want you to stay here with me for the rest of time," he said as he closed his eyes and rested the empty part of his forehead against mine. I felt my breathe shudder as I felt my face start to heat up.

"If this is my home then why did you leave me, why didn't you keep your promise," I asked, feeling my throat strain with emotion. Krampus leaned back again and his face suddenly became more serious and his hands fell over mine and held them there.

"Constance...there is something that I must talk to you about before we go any further in this," he said. He looked over at my right arm and lifted up my sleeve, showing the hoof print birthmark. "Do you remember when you always used to say that this mark looked one of my hoofs, well in a manner of speaking it is".

I blinked and gave a little snort.

"So you stepped on me as a baby," I joked. I loved how it didn't feel any different from the day we parted ways, I could even hold a better conversation! He chuckled and caressed the mark with his thumb.

"No...you may have noticed my friends leaving, they are Saint Nicholas and his wife Jessica," he said. I brought my free hand up to my mouth and looked towards the door that they have left out of. That was Santa and !? "Because Nicholas and I are immortal a higher power, if that's what you'd like to call it picks our life partners".

"It finds the traits that will be most needed as partner to us, even down to that person's appearance," he said brushing one of my braids out my face. I gently brushed his hand away and gave him a stern look.

"What does that have to do with the mark," I asked. He set his mouth into a straight line and sighed again.

"What I'm trying to say is that it was no coincidence that our paths crossed Constance. Since the day of my birth events have gone into place to ensure your bloodline and finally your birth, so we could meet, court and finally…..marry".

I felt my breath catch in my throat as my eyes got even wider the more he spoke. Marriage, we're supposed to get married? I didn't even realize that I was speaking out loud because Krampus was already answering my question.

"Yes, by the eve of your eighteenth birthday".

"Or what," I asked. These fairytales always had a catch, always. Krampus shrugged his shoulders and looked off in thought.

"Something about the underworld possibly swallowing the Earth and Heaven's," he said plainly. I let my jaw drop in shock and I felt the world start to move. I felt myself start to fall but felt strong hands wrap around my forearms keeping me up. "Constance, are you alright"?

I slapped his hands away and scurried off the couch, trying to not let my knees buckle under me and held my hands out to steady myself. I took a few deep breaths and looked at the ground.

"No, I'm not ok," I said. I took a few more deep breaths and when I finally felt strady, looked over at him. "I don't see you for eleven years and one of the first things you tell me is that we're supposed to get married or the world- the Heavens are going to be swallowed by the Underworld, as in Hell"?

Krampus got up from the couch and tried to reach out for me, but I pushed his hands away. The rejection that filled his eyes killed me, but I had to have answers before my head popped off!

"How could you not tell me this sooner, I turn eighteen in the summer, a few months"! Krampus fell to his knees in front of me and placed his hands on my hips, keeping a tight grip as I tried to make a struggle. How could he just drop the biggest ball on me like this, what were we going to do? Well I knew what we had to do but id that what I really want, what he wants?

"Constance, please forgive me," he begged. "Give me time to explain myself".

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, attempting to turn away from him but couldn't turn in his arms. I settled with crossing my arms over my chest and looking away from him.

"Like you gave me time to make a decision that will alter the course of my life," I asked sarcastically. Krampus opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly the loud, whining and gurgling sound came from me, that silenced us both. My stomach, waving a white flag. I tried to hide my embarrassment as Krampus smiled at me and got up from his knees, towering over me again.

"Please Constance, you are tired and famished. Let me have the elves give you a bath and food and we can discuss this more later. I promise," he said, leaning down, so he could get a better look into my eyes. I bit the side of my cheek and sucked my tongue as I tried not to get taken in by his orange eyes, they really were beautiful. I was really hungry and a nice hot bath did sound nice.

I sighed as I gave in and finally nodded. He let go of my hips and clapped his hand, making four female elves appear and bow.

"Please take her ladyship for a bath and make sure she is comfortable. She will join me for a late dinner afterwards," he said, looking at each of them. They happily nodded their heads and glide over to me and two grab onto each of my hands and start tugging me in some direction. I was a little nervous at first, but it went away as I heard them all give a little giggle and smile at me behind their mask. I looked back at Krampus, he just smiled as he watched me walked bent over, with two elves pulling me while the other two were opening the doors for us. He gave me a little wave and I was able to free one of my hands long enough to wave back at him, before I was out the door.


	3. Das Treffen

Constance

This place was amazing! I hadn't even seen the hallways but just the rooms I had been through to far have been amazing. My parents had money, so I've never lived in anything less than two two stories and I went to some neat places but this castle was the most amazing place I had ever been to. Everything was so big and placed like it was from a mythical Martha Stewart magazine. Then, there was the bathroom that I was bathing in, spectacular spectacular!

It was designed like an Arabian bath, with dark marble and very high ceilings. Each archway had lanterns hanging from metal chains that lit up the room and showed the patterns of chains, gingerbread men and fire painted on the walls. I gazed around the room as the little lady elves started taking my jacket and boots off and then the rest of my clothes. They guided me to a large pool that was placed right in the middle of the room and slowly let me walk into its warmth.

This water was strange though, it was red like wine and smelled it the richest cinnamon and spice. I cupped my hands together and splashed some if it on my face, making the elves laugh. They came over to me and dipped a bucket of water over my head and started rubbing a cloth along my back, as I took everything in.

"It's so beautiful," I said out loud. An elf, who was pouring massaging oil in my hair leaned forward over my shoulder.

"Master designed this bathing room himself, it is the master bathing room foy you," she said. I blinked for a moment, surprised that Krampus had designed this room.

" _I_ have a master bathroom," I said turning slightly. All the elves giggled, their laughs sounding like little bells.

"It is the bathing room you and the master will be sharing," And elf massaging one of my hands said. I blushed and looked down at the red water and pretending to be interested in its gold tint when it rippled, instead of being embarrassed.

"Oh," I said, "Does everyone here know about that. All the elves looked at each other and nodded.

"We have been preparing for your arrival for a long time," another elf said. Preparing for me? I was about to ask more about the subject, until one of the elves let out a yelp.

"Oh my lady," she cried out. "I'm so sorry...your hair," she whispered. I looked down in the water and saw what was scaring her so much. My extensions floating in the water, they probably had never seen extensions before. I didn't mind them washing my braids since it was time for it to be cleaned anyway but I hadn't even realized they we combing my braids! I raised my hand to my hair and another piece slipped through my fingers, seems like she got through my whole head. I turned to her and they all jumped, making my brow rise.

"What's wrong, it's ok," I said. "I can always just rebraid my hair another day," don't worry about it". They all looked at eachother, (even though it was kind of hard to tell since their eyes were so dark in their mask) and then looked over at me, their shoulders slowly lowering.

"Are...you sure my lady," the same elf asked "I should be punished for such a thing"! I rolled my eyes and lifted the hair from the water. Another elf had already started collecting the rest and studying each one before she put it into a red bowl.

"You don't need to be punished, this isn't even my hair," I said pointing to my shoulder length wavy curls. "See, that was just a protective style that my mom and I out into our hairs for the winter". I got sick all of a sudden at the thought of my mom, she was dead. Dad had killed her because she drove him a little crazy and was screwing his business partner on our kitchen island, a guy that at our house was strange though because the more I thought about it, the more it bothered me that I was more bothered about the fact that she was killed in front of me, not her death itself.

I was never close with my parents, I had always just been an audience for their fights and arguments, Maybe that's why I wasn't so bothered, maybe it was more of a relief then anything? I snapped back into reality though when all the elves were holding their hands to their mouths and looking at each other.

"My lady, does that mean that your hair is in danger," one of them said, with real worry in her voice. I felt the corners of my mouth raise and a laugh ripped out of me. It took a moment to compose myself and wipe my eyes from my eyes, before I looked up at the elves and shook my head.

"No, it was just because the cold weather can make my hair dry and when it was braided into this hair it keeps it in a healthier state," I explained.

"But how will it be protected now my lady? We are always in the cold here," Another elf asked. I didn't really know how to answer, so I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe we can find a solution together," I finally said. They seemed to be very happy about this idea and started lightly clapping their hands together. It felt nice, to have someone happy with me. After the bath, they helped me out the large pool and dried me off with the fluffiest towels I had ever felt against my skin. Then they dressed me in a black vintage nightgown with a lace and ruffled collar that covered my chest and ruffled sleeves. After that they placed a long blood red lace robe of over me that had a long train flowing behind me.

As one elf tied the strings of the robe in front of my chest, another tried and brushed out my hair until it was as straight as it could get without heat. I really had to ask what was in that water, this was the softest and shiniest my hair has ever been. Even my slippers were amazing, they were like knitted boots with white fur lined in the inside. The final touch was placing the necklace Krampus gave me back I was fully dressed they took me over to a full sized mirror and I couldn't believe how queenly a pair of pajamas could make me look, they were beautiful.

"You should see your wardrobe, my lady," one of the elves said. I had a wardrobe, how much did Krampus prepare for? As the elves guided me through rooms and different doorways, I wondered how Krampus felt as he had gotten all this ready with the elves. I wonder if had to come and give womanly advice and giggled at the idea of it. We finally stopped at a large double door with two life size nutcrackers guarding it. Their eyes moved to us and there jaws snapped closed and the door slowly opened.

The elves silently guided me into dim light and as we turned a corner we were greeted by Krampus, wearing a thick black velvet robe with a grey fur collar. I never noticed how tall he was compared to me, until now. He had to be six foot something at least. His eyes blinked at me as we walked towards him, like he was in a trance. The elves led me to where I was right in front of him, before letting go of my hands and bowing before they left.

"Are you wearing pajamas," I asked with smirk as I eyed him up and down. A light blush darkened his cheeks and he cleared his throat and offered his ar to me.

"I thought it was appropriate attire for our meal," he said, but his smile fell as his hand brushed the ends of my hair. "What has happened to your hair"?

I looked down at my hair and shrugged.

"I guess the elves never heard of extensions and accidently combed them out, it's not big deal," I said. He looked back towards where the elves had been standing before they had left.

"Which one was it, she shall be punished," he said and started walking in the direction the elves had headed. I reached out and grabbed him by the arm, almost being drug off until he stopped and looked down at me.

"What are you guys, glutton for punishment? It's just hair, it wasn't even my real hair," I said, trying to catch my breath. Trying to hold him back was like a workout. He turned fully to me with a confused expression.

"But-"

"No buts, it really isn't something to go and punish someone over. What were you going to do, cut her fingers off," I joked but the look that Krampus had on his face that asked me "why I was laughing", told me it may not be so much of a joke to him. I suppressed a giggle at the confused look on his face and gently grabbed his big hand in mine. "It really isn't serious, she said she was sorry and they all want to help with the upkeep of my hair and I'm hungry, so no need to punish anyone...ok"?

His eyes were locked on our hands, but he soon turned his gaze towards me and gave me a small smile.

"I will miss your hair at its longer length,but if you say that it wasn't yours and not displeased, I guess there is not need for punishment," he said. He turned us around and offered his arm to me. I smiled and wrapped my arm around his and let him guide me deeper down the hall. It was amazing how after all these years how comfortable and safe I felt around him. Besides this new appearance, it felt exactly the same and I had to admit the image change was harder to accept. He just so hot! I could see with his perfectly trimmed goatee, red goat eyes and huge goat horns why people may depict him as a demon. But it took nothing away from his attractiveness.

He noticed me staring and smirked, I whip my head forward and pretend to be interested in where we were going, as we got deeper the light got brighter but was still low. I looked up at the ceiling and noticed little candle lanterns floating in the air, lighting our path. I was too busy looking at the lanterns to notice that Krampus was stopping and almost fell over myself when he did. He reached an arm out and wrapped it around my waist and brought me into his chest.

I let out a sigh and opened my eyes to thank him, but for a moment I forgot how to speak when I saw where we were. It was like a huge pillow fort! There were grey blankets hung on the walls and ceilings, there were pillows on the side of the walls made to look like couches. Some of the biggest pillows I've ever seen we in the middle and large comforters and furs covered the and on the wall wall behind all this there was a lit fireplace and a flat screen tv. I looked over at Krampus with my mouth open and he just smiled down at me and brought and hand to my chin, to close my mouth.

"I'm guessing you like it," he asked, rubbing a hand up and down my side. I wrapped my arms around his waist, feeling comfortable as I did and smiled as I looked around the room.

"It's amazing but I hate to ask, where is the food," I said. He snapped his fingers platters and random pieces of food started appearing out of thin air! Muffins, platters of pancakes, chicken and waffles, sausages, apples, apple turnovers, bacon, you name it. I think I finally figured out what he meant by his pajamas being proper attire, breakfast in bed.

"Breakfast for dinner," I asked as we started walking on the pillows to sit down. Two plates and silverware floated down in front of us and the food started to float around our heads.

"Who doesn't want to come home to a nice hot breakfast," he asked as he picked up a floating blueberry muffin.

"I've been wanting to talk to you about this whole home situation," I said as I grabbed some bacon and took a bite and moaned, mmmm applewood. Krampus gave me a serious look and placed some pancakes on his plate and mine.

"Eat first, then we will talk," he said and grabbed some syrup in a jug floating by his head. I let out a little huff, not liking be told what do. Even if it was over good food.

"I want to know now, if I've been created to be someone's wife or face the world being destroyed I deserve to know why"! Krampus took my knife and fork and started cutting into my pancakes, not saying a word. "Krampus could you not ignore me I'm really not in-"

He suddenly stopped me by placing a four layered stack of yuminess with syrup, cut in a perfect square in front of my mouth, at the end of a fork. I looked down at it and licked my lips a little as my stomach growled again.

"Any other time I would agree with you but the way you're eyeing these pancakes, I'm sticking to my first thought of you eating first," he said. I let out a growl and wrapped my lips around the pancakes and took them off the fork. I wanted to smack the smirk right off his face, but my jaw was busy chewing.

"You can't keep blowing off my questions," I said reaching for my fork and knife.

"I'm not, I am just more concerned for your well being, even if I wasn't your future husband I still care for you," he said cutting his pancakes. I swallowed another bit of pancakes but said nothing after that and neither did he. We ate in silence, catching glances at each other every once and awhile. He really was handsome and I wondered why the universe or whatever would pair someone like me with him. I wasn't some exotic beauty, I would say I was average. I mean I had a nice butt but that was it, I didn't inherit my parents good looks.

When we finally finished our food we didn't talk right away, since halfway through our meal Krampus had put on "Bad Santa" the tv. It wasn't until I felt light tapping on my waist. I looked down and saw the tip of Krampus's tail tapping my waist, I almost forgot he even had one. I reached a hand out and gently tugged on it, making him jump from where he was lying and look over at me.

"What was that for," he asked. I cleared my throat and waved my hand showing that I had eaten my food. He got my jist and turned over on his side, so he could look at me and became more serious. "Yes, of course. Ask me whatever you want to ask Constance".

I gave him a little smile, trying to put him more at ease. I just needed answers and I hated being left in the dark when it came to things about me.

"The elves were telling me that you designed our master and bathroom chambers, is that true," I asked. He rolled his eyes and drew a design into the blankets with his finger.

"Those elves can be such gossips sometimes….yes, I did design it," he said looking down. I scooted a bit closer and cocked my head to the side so he was looking at me.

"How long have you been preparing for me to come here," I asked. His eyes connected with mine and looked straight into me.

"Since that first day we met," he said softly. "Please understand Constance, when I was informed of this possibility, I dreaded it, you could even say avoided it".

He rolled his eyes and I watched as his tail wished back and forth in irritation.

"Either marry or have the gates to the Underworld will open and destroy the Earth and Heavens,".

My eyes got wide with fear and interest.

"But why," I asked.

"You see, when I was first given my duties I placed seals on the gate of the Underworld, so who I put stays there and nothing or no one can come out. These seals are connected to my life and if we were not to marry then…..well…," Krampus got very quiet looked away from me.

"Well don't leave us in suspense, what will happen," I said, slightly agitated. Krampus red goat eyes looked down at me and he sighed.

"I will die, if we do not marry by the time you reach eighteen I will die," he said plainly. I gasped, die as in dead? How could you put that type of decision on someone? Krampus saw my expression and took my hands in his, rubbing his thumb against my knuckles. "Constance, please stay calm-"

"Stay calm? Stay calm, how can I stay calm when you tell me that if we don't married that you'll die! Who would make that type of decision," I asked.

"Jessica said the same thing when Nicholas told her he could no longer be Santa and that Christmas would disappear and the world would slowly turn mad," he said softly. This made my eyes grow even wider, what's the meaning of this shit!?

"Who makes all these stupid rules, why would they make a decision like that," I asked. I felt horrible for having his life in my hands, I didn't want this. He let go of one of my hands and raised a hand a tear away, I hadn't even realized I was crying.

"A higher power makes these choices, Nicholas, I and others are just here to play out the parts that have been given to us," he said stroking my cheek. He gave me a sad smile and wrapped his hand around the back of my head and laid my head on his partially exposed chest. "I'm not going to die today and not anytime soon and I don't want you to make your decision to marry me because of it".

How could he say that? I brought my head back and looked up at his face, he actually had a smile on his face.

"But I don't want you to die," I cried out and out of anger, pushed back against his chest so I could looked directly at him through the tears I held back. "I go through all these years thinking I'm crazy for believing in you, believing that all of this was real! It was the only thing that got me through those times where my parents would have me ready to just jump off my window ledge."

"Do you know how terrifying it is to not know if you're going to have both parents in the morning because you go to sleep to the sound of their fighting or to not even try to make friends because what's the point, you'll have to move anyway once the neighbors start complaining about all the yelling they hear"?

I let out a kong sigh and sank down where I sat.

"Then I wake up this morning thinking that it was just going to be a regular crappy road trip with the folks and instead my mom lets the whole fucking cat family out of the bag, by filling everyone in on that she miscarried another guys baby and was screwing around on the kitchen table where I eat my breakfast. Dad shoots mom, dad tries to shoot me and then disappears, I black out and end up here and now you're telling me that if we don't get married that you'll die and so will the world, but for me not to worry"?

Krampus sat there for a moment, not saying anything. Only raising his hand and looking like he was going to say something, before stopping himself. He did this a few more times before I finally yelled out

"KRAMPUS"!

"Alright, maybe this is something that could be worried over...and I am sorry for your mother, I did not think that your father would go so far," he said, moving closer to me. When we finally knee to knee, I looked up into his concerned eyes and the mention of my dad made me think back of the image of him standing over me, with the gun aimed at me. Why couldn't they had gotten a divorce, why the big mess? Why bring a kid into the mix? You know honestly, I've been asking myself these questions all my life but had always been afraid to ask, maybe this could be my last time to ask.

"Where is he," I asked. I was a little shocked to see a smirk appear on his face, like I had just said something funny.

"He is on his way to underworld, where he belongs," he said. It almost made me sad, thinking about my dad going down to the underworld, but another part of me wanted to push the fucker in myself. After all this, he was going to get the easy way out, no jail time, no boyfriend named Bubba, human justice. I never got to say my piece to either of my parents and now I would have to carry the weight of their mistakes and my own scares with me. My grandparents were probably getting a call from the police, saying they found our car, my dead mom inside and the tracks leading to where I had bled. I can just imagine the devastation on their faces.

"I want to see it," I suddenly said. Krampus reared back a bit, looking over me.

"Is that what you really want, entering the underworld isn't a pretty site," he said. I looked directly into his eyes and nodded, I wanted to go in with my own two eyes. Krampus gazed down at me a few moments longer before raising his left hand and snapping his fingers. A puff of smoke appeared and I smiled at the small figure that walked out of it.

"Pvorusleikir"!

The small elf with a mask that looked like an smiling old man, with a beard did a little jog over to us and greeted us with a bow. When he straightens out he gives me a happy little wave that I return, before he stands straight in front of Krampus.

"Pvorusleikir, have our thrones in the "Point of No Return" prepared. Her ladyship would like to see one of our guest off on his journey," Krampus said darkly. Pvorusleikir cackles and claps his hands together like a child before giving us a low bow and disappearing in another cloud of smoke. I gaze up at Krampus as his puts an arm around my waist and pulls my body closer to his.

"I have a throne," I asked. Krampus chuckled as he looks into my eyes.

"Every queen needs a throne," he said before snapping his fingers again, a cloud of black smoke surrounding us.


	4. Mein Vater

Krampus

I would be lying if I said that it didn't please me immensely that Constance asked to see her father be sent down to the underworld. She had only been here for a short and she didn't even realize she was already starting to fulfill the role of my wife. I was almost giddy as we appeared in front of the doors to the "Point of No Return" , it was called this for obvious reasons and it was the result of a night's work following Nicholas and collecting unfortunate souls. I liked to personally oversee this myself.

I looked down at her from the corner of my eye as we walked closer to the door. My beautiful Constance, even with a face so lovely ,her expression called for fear and respect. I felt my chest bubble with pride at the thought of this lovely creature being at my side for all of time. She even walked like a queen, tall and proud with her head high. She didn't even falter as the doors opened to the large, dark room. It was filled with the wailing cries and tortured screams of the people heading to the underworld. Over the years the list has gotten longer and longer, people just couldn't hold onto the spirit anymore and felt they needed to have company in their misery.

Constance looked over the large room, the inside looked as if it was a large cave carved out of red stone. It had large stalagmites and chains hanging from the ceiling, with cherubs perched on them screeching at the people below. The room was filled with more of my helpers that Constance hadn't gotten to meet yet and they all bowed to us as we passed by, on the way to our thrones. Some raised their hands to brush gently brush against Constance's robe as she swept by. This was actually a smaller version of our throne room, but I rarely used it since I never really got chairs made in a gothic style, were both carved out of sterling silver, designs carved into the legs that told my story. The crestfall had the faces of yule goats carved into them, their glaring eyes just above our heads.

When we made our way to each of our thrones, the thought of Constance seeing her father made me slightly possessive. I wanted him to know who was in control here. As Constance went to sit, I flicked the wrist of the hand still holdings hers and draped her across my lap. She made no complaints, to my surprise and just glanced up at me and made herself comfortable in my lap. I gave her a wink and raised my hand, calling forth the helpers. A yell made everyone's head turned towards a group of cackling elves dragging a figure wrapped in layers of jinggling chains.

"LET ME GO YOU LITTLE FREAKS," a voice rang out, making Constance tense in my lap. I wrapped an around around her waist, giving her a reassuring squeeze. He wouldn't lay a hand on her. He fell to the ground and the crowd let out thunderous laughter as the elves started dragging the man across the floor. He screamed and kicked at the helpers that playfully (for them) at his legs and poked and prodded him. They finally drug him in front of us, picking him up and dropping him down to his knees. Constance sat up a little as they pulled his head up to look at us, he grunted and growled like a animal trying to gain freedom. But as soon as he saw Constance in my grip he stopped all movement.

"C-Constance," he asked hesitantly. Constance and I glanced at each other, then looked back at her father. "Constance, is that you? What's going on, where are we"?

"You are at the "Point of No Return", it will be your last stop before you are sent down to the underworld," I said, my voice swallowing the room and silencing the rowdy helpers. Constance's father, Richard I think it was tried to stand up, but was brought back down to his knees by another elf, laughter following. He panically looked at Constance, his eyes begging her for help. She just looked on, not moving.

"The underworld, as in Hell or something," he asked. "No, this has to be some kind of sick joke".

"It's no joke dad, you're going," Constance finally said, coldly. The helpers all bowed at her first words, her father's head zipping in every direction at their actions. When he finally looked upon her face again he gave her a pleading look, begging her to take him out of our home.

"Constance, what is going on and who are these people…...and who do you think you are having your hands all over my daughter," he said saying the last part to me. All it did was make me smirk as his anger became directed at me. Constance grew more tense and leaned forward in my lap.

"I'd watch how you're talking to him, he's the one in charge here and the last time I checked, I was in control of my body and I don't mind it," she said crossing her arms over her chest. I should've brought her here sooner, it seemed to be a boost to her confidence and excited me. The helpers all let out a cheer, glad their queen put this man in his place.

"Plus, I thought you wanted me dead, why would you care what happens to me"?

"No Constance, I didn't mean it-"

"You didn't mean to kill my mom, you just pointed the gun right at her and pulled the trigger. How did you not mean it"? Constance had unwrapped my arm from her waist and started walking down towards her father. She stood tall and gazed down at her father. "Did you think it was all a bad dream or something, that you didn't chase me down like an animal and shot me"?

She raised a hand to where she had been shot in her shoulder.

"I still feel sore from it and you're going to sit here and say that you didn't mean to do it"?

Richard shook his head, tears falling from his eyes.

"No..I just got so mad and your mom..Dwyane-"

"Shut up".

Richard gasped at Constance's words as she kneeled down in front of him, cocking her head to the side. She raised a pointer finger and pointed at Richard's face.

"I am tired of hearing your excuses, it's time I got to talk and honestly there's honestly only one thing I wanted to ever ask you dad. Why'd did you two do it, have me I mean".

Her father tear stained eyes blinked in confusion.

"Did you two even want me or was I just one of the excuses to not get a divorce? I'm just wondering because both of you treated me like I was just a wall ornament, you hardly gave me any parental love and talked to me like I was trash".

I was so surprised and proud at the same time that Constance was standing up against her father. He whimpered under her hard gaze, blubbering like a little child. Even the other people heading to the underworld cowered a bit, she was a damn natural!

"I believe my lady asked you a question," I said with a smile. Richard's attention turned to me,before he looked back at Constance, his eyes sad and glazed over.

"We did love you Constance…..I guess, I guess we were too caught up in our own life," he said. He sank further to the ground, his eyes falling to the floor. "I already had the divorce papers drawn up and then your mom calls me one day and tells me she's pregnant, I thought it was a sign that things could be fixed….but it just didn't end up that way".

"I thought staying for you was the best thing I could do, but I think all I ended up doing was helping in screwing you up. All four of your grandparents said it, they even tried to take custody of your because me and your mom couldn't get it together. All the moving, the police coming to our house late at night, parents being too afraid to send their kids over for birthdays or slumber parties because of our reputation, you looking miserable all the time".

Constance's eyes softened a bit as her father looked back at her face, tears streaming from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Constance. I don't know what else I can say…..when you're a parent you think you know all the answers when it comes to making the best life for your kids and….we just didn't have the answers. They were our issues to figure out, I just wish we hadn't dragged you along".

Constance

I felt my eyes softened as I looked down at my dad and listened to him. I had never seen him look so pathetic and I don't mean that in a mean way, I just have never seen him so honest without trying to insult me. He was just sitting there, tears falling down his cheeks and looking so small. It was so weird, I thought seeing him like this would be the best day of my life. I thought I would want to shove my feelings down his throat, like he and mom had done me all these years and looking at him now all I wanted to do was hug him and tell him it was going to be alright.

I wasn't enjoying this at all. I didn't say anything, I just sat there and looked on. I suddenly heard the sound of hooves clopping against the stone floors and felt the weight of a hand on my shoulder.

"I would not take Constance so lightly, she is stronger then she looks," Krampus said behind me. I looked over my shoulder, smiling at his compliment. "If she was as broken as you think she was, I would've came you collect you and your wife and taken Constance a long time ago. Her strong soul and Christmas spirit is the only reason you are just seeing this place".

"Wh-who are you," my dad asked quietly. Krampus chuckled and so did the rest of the room as he looked down at my dad.

"It doesn't really matter anymore who I am," Krampus said as he removed his hand from my shoulder. Before bringing it back to his side he reached forward and rang the small bell that hung around my neck, it rang out so loud that the whole room could hear it. "All you need to know is that she will want for nothing and be treated like the queen she is…..Constance, it is time".

I knew that meant that it was time for my dad to leave and go to the underworld, I would never see him again. I could see the panic and fear in his eyes as he saw the elves start to close in on him again and then he finally looked at me. For a moment, I almost wanted to plead on his behalf but a voice in the back of my head that kept saying that this needed to be done, that my dad had to be punished for what he had done. But another part of me reminded me that I still loved my dad. I sat up on my knees and leaned forward to wrap my arms around my dad, I could feel him tense under my arms and I just pulled him closer to me.

I finally released him enough to place a kiss on his forehead, before looking into his red and tear stained eyes.

"I love you dad and I forgive you," I whispered to him. My dad dad let out a sob and his head fell on my shoulder. I shushed him and patted his back, before I felt Krampus's hand on my lower back, telling me it was time. I let my dad slip through my arms and let the elves start to pull him, I looked in the direction and saw a line going towards a large hole with steam pouring from it. I let Krampus wrap his clawed hand around mine as I watched the elves start to guide my dad to the hole and he didn't fight them this time. He looked back at me and I saw him whisper the words 'I love you', I smiled at him and nodded my head, I knew he did.

"Are you alright," Krampus whispered. I kept looking into my father's eyes, but nodded.

"I'm alright, just a little tired I think," I said. My dad finally turned his head to look forward. "Is it painful...going down"? They passed a line now and my dad was walked up and stone ramp.

Krampus gave my hand a gentle squeeze and I felt him shake his head.

"It is probably traumatizing because of the distance, but the fall is painless," he said. My dad was at the mouth of the hole now, looking down as the elves glided their hands along a chain each, making it drop to the floor. My dad gave me one more look and I felt myself holding my breath, I was sure Krampus was losing the circulation in his hand from me squeezing it. My dad finally looked down into the whole and time froze, then he was jumping off the edge. Then, he was gone.

I let out a shuddered breath and felt myself go limp against Krampus. He quickly held me up and I tried to get the strength back. Helpers came running but Krampus held up his hand and looked hooked his arm under my leg and the other behind my back, he turned and started walking towards the door.

"Make sure her chambers are ready," he said to a group of female elves, they bowed their heads and suddenly disappeared. When we were finally out the door, I heard a snap and we were suddenly swallowed by a dark puff of smoke. I opened my eyes to female elves scurrying around a room slightly bigger than the first room I was in, it was dark blue with silver accents. Krampus walked us over to a large bed with blue sheets, the elves pulled back the covers and he laid me in the bed.

"I'm so tired all of a sudden," I said softly as he placed the covers over me.

"It's you being here, this land is full of magic and has been slowly filling you, I could feel it as you were speaking to your father….are you alright," he asked. Two elves came over and slipped under Krampus so they could reach me, they untied the robe around me and started tucking me in.

"I'm...I'm just need to sleep," I said. I couldn't really describe how being an orphan felt. Krampus nodded and leaned forward to place a kiss on my forehead. He moved back and looked down at me.

"You should sleep, tomorrow will be easier," he said and started to get up from the bed. My hand whipped out and grabbed his, keeping him by me and looking up at him pleadingly. "Please stay".

Krampus's eyes got wide and I heard the elves giggle, but stop when his head snapped in their direction. He looked back at me and rubbed the side of his neck.

"Constance..um I'm not sure if that is proper, I mean, well what I mean is-"

I laughed as his words started to muddle together and his face started burning bright red, maybe Krampus is more innocent than he looks.

"We're going to have to sleep in the same bed at some point, unless you were planning on seperate rooms," I joked. He cleared his throat and fiddled with a corner of the cover.

"Yes, but you haven't made a decision yet on that and I don't to push you into-"

"Krampus, get into the bed," I said. He looked like he was going to fight me but I knew the expression on my told him, I didn't want to be alone. It's not like he had much of a choice anyway, the elves were already on the other side of the bed and peeling the covers back. They looked up at their king, waiting for his answer. He finally let out a breath and started to untie his robe. I try to hide my blush as he opened his robe to a toned chest, hair danced across his chest and created a path down his stomach. I had to remind myself to have some dignity as my eyes traveled over his strong things that were covered by sleek black, long shorts. He handed his robe over to a elf, who looked like she was drowning in it and walked over to the other side of the bed and got in.

The elves tucked us both in and silently made their way out, leaving a candle by a door. Krampus laid there next to me, stiff as a board. I reached my hand out, and as soon as my fingertips brushed against his he wrapped his hand around mine. He gently pulled me to him and wrapped an arm around my shoulder and rested his head against mine to where his horns wouldn't hit me.

"You know the castle is going to be buzzing now because of this," he said, his eyes closed. I smirked and let my hands rest on his chest, making him sigh in content.

"They can't be that much of gossips, they're just excited," I said. Krampus opened one eye and a stared at me.

"Yes, you're making it very hard to coupe if you say no to my proposal," he said. I stared at him for a moment, honestly surprised he thought I would say no, even if I really had a choice.

"Maybe you should stop thinking I'll say no," I said closing my eyes. Krampus said nothing , but chuckled. I slowly let my the exhaustion and the feel of Krampus's tail tapping my thigh lull me to sleep.


	5. Frau Claus

I woke up the next morning alone, to my disappointment. Well, not exactly alone, if you include the row of four elves lined up at the foot of my bed, staring at me. I felt my heart skip a beat and my hand flew to my chest as I looked down at them.

"Guys, what the hell a little warning next time," I said, catching my breath.

"We're sorry my lady, but his highness asked us to wake you at a certain time, but you looked so peaceful we didn't dare wake you," one of them said, while the others nodded. I gave them a tired smile and tried to sit up but winced at a sharp pain in my head. The elves all crowded around the bed around me, talking at the same time and not helping the ache in my head.

"My lady are you alright, are you in pain," another elf asked. I opened an eye and looked down at her.

"I'm ok, I just think I have a little headache," I said.

"Hurry, get her ladyship some warm milk with honey, quick," another elf called out. Another elf ran out the door and turned a quarter, while another elf put her hand against my forehead.

"I hope you're not getting sick my lady, should we call a healer," the elf asked. I giggled through my headache and gently pushed her hand away.

"I'm fine, it's just a little headache I promise," I said. I saw the elves eyes narrowed behind her mask and she leaned closer to me. I looked around and noticed all the elves had stopped moving and were staring at me.

"Are you sure my lady, his highness would have our heads hanging off the side of the castle if any illness were to befall you under our care," she said gravely. Talk about having a hardass of a boss. The elf who was sent out, came scurrying back into the room with a steaming mug on a small tray that she held over her head. She came by my bed and presented the cup to me.

"Your milk my lady," she said. I took the mug from her, wincing.

"Thank you and I assure you that I am fine and while I'm here you guys don't have to worry about your heads coming off your shoulders," I said and took a sip of the warm milk. Suddenly, all the elves were lined up at the side of my bed and bowing to me.

"Oh my lady, you are too kind to us," a elf said. "We will serve you the best we can my lady".

I waved my hand at them and laughed.

"It's ok guys, seriously," I said "So what was it that Krampus needed me to be up for"?

"His highness wanted to say that he regrets to inform you that he and Saint Nicholas had to have a meeting this morning, but would like this opportunity to reach out and spend the morning with you".

That made me sit a little straighter, wanted to spend the morning with me?

"Um, sure. Do you know when she gets here," I asked. But it didn't seem like I was going to be getting a verbal answer.

"Will you please just let me get through," a woman's voice said. I looked towards the door and saw the lady I saw earlier, . She was about a head taller than me and didn't look like the stereotypical . She was a little thick but definitely not as big as they usually have her on the Christmas specials and she had big, blue eyes that looked like electricity had flown through. Her hair wasn't completely grey either, if anything it looked like her red was just starting to grey at the roots. I did notice though, around her neck was a pair of small glasses, hanging from a golden chain.

"Please , her ladyship woke up not feeling well this morning," a elf said, blocking her way. 's attention turned towards me and her expression turned to worry,she slipped through the elves and made her way to my bedside and sat down. "Are you feeling alright dear"?

She seemed so warm and motherly, as she gave me a once over. She raised her hands to my cheeks and turned my face from side to side.

"What, oh no I'm fine," I said. "It's just a little headache".

"Oh dear, it must be the magic. I know I felt weak for days when my magic was coming in," she said. "But we can worry about that later, I want to know how you are feeling after everything".

I opened my mouth and then closed it, as I felt it tighten. I tried to speak again but a small sob replaced my answer. My eyes clouded over and I heard the elves gasp as arms wrapped around my back. No one had even asked me that, so I honestly didn't think much about it. Everything had just happened so fast that it was like a blur.

"I know dear, it's been so hard and you've been so brave through it all," she said, patting my back. I wrapped my arms around her, feeling like I was hugging my grandma to me.

"Everything is just happening so fast," I whimpered. "My grandparents are probably heart broken and worried sick, I watched my dad go into the underworld and even though I know it was right, I still feel bad". sat me back and took a red handkerchief out of her dress pocket and dabbing my cheeks and eyes.

"I completely understand, my entrance wasn't traumatic but Santa did not have as much tact as he thinks he had when he first told me," she said chuckling. She placed the hanky to my nose "Blow".

"Really," I asked sniffy as she brought the hanky away. She let out a laugh and rolled her eyes.

"Well, getting told that if you don't marry a man, that the world would slowly turn mad if he died as you're escaping man eating bears isn't always the most enjoyable," she said.

"Oh my God," I gasped out. She sighed and nodded.

"Yes, hibernating bears are not fond of being woken up by laughter and he thought as we were hiding was the best time," she said and shrugged. Man, these guys really did suck at breaking news that could affect the entire world!

"Now I am not here to talk about our men all day," she said and took my hands into hers. "I'm here to get to know the young woman I have been hearing about and dying to meet for years".

"You...you've known about me for years," I asked as she let go of my hands and stood by the bed. The elves were already moving, going to into the large closet that I hadn't even gotten a chance to explore, to pick out something I would guess. Two more brushed past and started helping me out the bed. We both stared down at my little helpers and rolled our eyes.

"Of course, Krampus hasn't kept quiet about you for years, he even came to me for advice about your wardrobe," she beamed. She seemed so darn sweet!

"Well, I guess I should be thanking you ," I said as I got to my feet. She blew her lips and waved a hand at me.

"Please, call me Jessica, I feel like I know you so much already," she said. A voice cleared and we saw an elf standing at the door.

"My ladies, breakfast is ready to be served," she said. The elves held onto my hands and were ready to head out the door, but Mrs.- I mean Jessica made her way through again and took my hands in hers and started walking down the hall.

"Will you please stop treating her like she's a delicate doll, she can walk by herself," she said as we started walking a little faster. I giggled behind my hand as the elves started walking at our pase.

" please, his highness ordered us-" But Jessica wasn't even listening and leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"They're such darlings, want to see them really riled up," she asked. I excitedly nodded as the elf kept talking. Jessica held on tighter to my hand and looked ahead of us. "RUN"!

I laughed out and picked up the front of my nightgown and started running with Jessica, she was pretty fast for a thick lady. I heard the elves give out a loud gasp and soon there was the sound of footsteps running behind us.

"My lady's, please stop running. , her ladyship should not be running! "!

Krampus

I stared back at Nicholas as he sat quietly for the past two minutes, staring back at me. I was not happy to have one of the elves wake me me this morning, saying that Nicholas needed to see in his office. I would've said no, if the elf hadn't told me Nicholas said it was important. Constance had been curled into my chest, pressed comfortably and sleeping peacefully, it killed me to leave her side as I heard her mumble my name in her sleep. Her fingers had weaved into my fur, making it even more difficult to leave. But now, for some reason I am not in bed and having a staring contest with my jolly friend.

"Nicholas, as much as I enjoy looking deep into your eyes, I would like to return to Constance," I said.

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about," he said cheerfully and rested his chin in his palm. "How is little Constance"?

My jaw fell a little as I stared at his smiling face.

"This is what you called me for," I said ready to get up and leave. "I could be in bed with Constance-

I couldn't catch myself in enough time and watched Nicholas's eyes widen and smile match. Damnit.

"You're already sleeping in the same bed, my Krampus you move fast," he teased. I turned my head away to hide the red traveling up my neck, I hated to admit it but I was a little shy and not used to expressing these new feelings I had acquired over the years after meeting Constance.

"It's not like that, after her father was sent to the underworld she didn't want to be alone and asked me to stay with her," I explained. Nicholas's smile faltered a bit and he stood straighter.

"Did she see it," he asked. I felt myself wanting to delay my answer but I knew there was no way that was going to happen. I was the cruel one of the duo, I was the vengeful one. Even though Nicholas knew what I did, it didn't mean he was comfortable with it at all hear even less talking about it.

"Yes, she asked me to take her," I said. His eyes widened even more.

"She wanted you to take her," he asked. I couldn't help but smile, thinking back on how proud I was of Constance at that moment.

"You could say that she is a natural," I joked, but soon thought maybe it was not the best joke. Nicholas's face had gone pale and he looked like he had been hurt. "Oh Nicholas, please Constance is not changing, if anything being here has given her a confidence boost she needed. I could even feel that she understand why her father had to go".

"It's just...you're work could change a person whose been abused so much, she could end up-"

"What like me," I asked, already assuming what his answer was. It was no secret that I could be cruel and harsh and there are times where I enjoy my work immensely because I enjoyed the justice I offered the world comfort of getting rid of the "bad eggs" without them even knowing they were really there. But I would never let Constance become cruel, it wasn't even in her nature. She even showed that to me last night.

"When she had the chance to birate her father, bring him down to the level that he had brought her to so many times, she didn't. Instead she heard him out and even forgave him, after everything she went through she had to hate in her heart and understood the balance had to be kept. Her father could not stay on this earth, you know that Nicholas".

Nicholas sighed and walked over to me with his hands in his pockets.

"I know, you know how I worry," he said. "You know how I am, if I could eliminate all the evil in the world so you could stop doing this, I would".

I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't mind my job and it was better than an office job.

"You could've let me die and let the portal open," I said. He gave me a weary smirk and shook his head.

"You were almost counting on that weren't you," he asked. I looked up, as if I was in thought. I had thought about it, end it and let the humans have the ultimate consequence, but I guess the innocent shouldn't suffer.

"Of course not, if the world was destroyed Constance would be destroyed along with it and I could rest in death knowing that," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Nicholas chuckled and gave me a light shove on the shoulders.

"You really love her," it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yes and it's because of that I would like to get back to her," I said.

"Alright alright, don't get your tail in a knot, besides it may take awhile to find her since I told your helper that Jessica wanted to see her while we talked".

I threw my claws up in the air and sighed as I wanted Nicholas put his coat on and walk towards me.

"Of all the people, it'll take eons to find them". Nicholas joined me towards the door and we started off.

"If it makes you feel any better, I did tell them to meet us for lunch and that's only twenty minutes away".

"Did you and Jessica just plan for the entire day"?

"Ho ho ho, of course not that was Jessica".

Constance

It was official, I love Jessica! She drove the elves crazy, but she kept me distracted from my thoughts and this weird headache. She showed me the parts she knew of Krampus's castle, the large library filled with thousands of books, the kitchen, luckily two doors down from the library , filled with large white yeti's for chefs. They made us a wonderful breakfast and told me in some strange language that they would make me anything I wanted at anytime. After we ate, the elves said they could no longer let me run around in my pajamas and had to get into proper clothing.

They dressed me in a long a-line dress, made from a thick velvet and some really soft fur on the inside. The front was designed with lace stitched flowers and they gave me some nice and warm leggings to go underneath laid a long black cardigan lined in dark fur around my shoulders. They finally gave me a pair of thigh high snow boots. When I was finally done getting ready, Jessica took me down to the jack in the box nursery, getting a grand tour from Der Clown himself.

I hadn't gotten the chance to see him since I arrived and threw myself into a hug as soon as I could reach him. As he guided us to the nursery it was explained that jack in the boxes like Der Clown were born, not made. The boxes were like eggs they had and mother's would keep the eggs by their side, in nest until they finally opened for the first time. The nursery was outside the castle, since the other helpers could get rowdy and apparently mother Jack in the boxes ate first and asked later when it came to their eggs safety.

We walked down a stairway that led out the side of the castle and walked through the snow to a building that looked like a greenhouse. Der Clown hopped over to the door to the door and turned back to me, Jessica and the elves and held a finger to his lips, telling us to he quiet. He turned back to the door and opened the door and held it open for us, letting us walk into the little house full of Jack in the box mommy's and babies. It was so cute, different female jack in the boxes with clown faces of all different colors all snuggled up in nest of pillows and blankets and next to them were these small little boxes.

I waved as they gave me big smiles, showing all their sharp teeth and they waved back to me and bowed their heads. Der Clown hopped over to a particular jack in the box, whose face was pink and had a blue and white polka dot bonnet and red curly hair underneath. She had pretty green eyes and blush marks painted on her cheeks. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and presented her to me. I gave her a little wave and saw on her nest was the name Candy, she moved some of the blankets to the side and uncovered a small little box with a big gold star painted on the top.

Candy turned the crank on the side and when it got to the end of the song, a little body came out. He was the cutest little jack in the box I ever did see, his face was just was white as his dad and had little diamonds under his green eyes, he wore a little cap with a little bell on the end and wore a blue shirt. Der Clown took the little jack in his arms and showed him to me, the little one smile up at me and showed off a row of gums, no doubt there'll be sharp fangs there one day.

"He's beautiful Clown, you're so lucky", I said, letting the little jack nibble on my fingers. I could hear little growls and gurgles all over the room and saw that most of the little jacks who had been already born were waking up.

"Did you ever want a family," Jessica suddenly asked. I looked over my shoulder at her smiling face. I shrugged my shoulder and looked over at Candy as the little jack bounced into my arms. She smiled and nodded that it was ok.

"I always kind of thought I was too damaged, my parents never showed me any love, so I thought I wouldn't know how to show my own kid love," I said bouncing the cooing baby. My head is still hurting but I forget all about it as I look at the gurgling baby.

"Well you seem to be a natural, if you ask me," Jessica said, tickling the babies chin. He squealed and laughed, getting the attention of the other mothers and babies. "Would you want to make a family with Krampus"?

I let out a squeak, that made the baby laugh. I never really thought about about that, would he want kids, is he expecting that?

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be asking you all these questions and we've just met," she said.

"I understand, Krampus is your friend and you want to protect him," I said. She shook her head.

"It's not that, I worry that you feel like you don't have a choice in this. I know what the consequences are, but Krampus would rather the world end than make you marry him. He truly loves you and wants you to love him back".

I gulped and looked down at the baby jack in my arms.

"I don't know how to really word my feelings, I knows that I have deep feelings for him but I don't know if you could call it love. I constantly had to tell myself that I wasn't crazy and all this was real".

I looked around and noticed all the elves and jack in the box babies were surrounding us. Maybe they were worried about how this was all going work out too, I mean this affected them as much as it affected the rest of the world.

"You know Krampus was the same way, don't tell him this but he wasn't sure if he could love because of how cruel he can be, he was afraid he would be as bad as your parents to you," Jessica said. "I think just you showing up has made a great improvement on his character".

"Really"?

"Yes, I've never seen him care so much for someone and their opinion, besides Nicholas of course. He won't say it but I don't think he realized how lonely he could be until he found you, ever since that night he first approached you he's been the happiest I've ever seen".

I blushed at her words. Meeting him was the happiest part of my life too and it made me happy to think he felt the same way. Would marrying Krampus actually have some perks besides saving the earth? For the longest time I thought love was just something that only happened in stories, or back in the day. People were always getting divorced and jumping into loveless marriages, or being like my parents and trying to find the love they had in their marriage. Maybe I could learn to love him? Jessica took me out of my thoughts, tapping me on my knee.

"Here I am just talking up a storm, I told Kris we would meet him and Krampus for lunch," she said and got up, she looked down at me and smiled. "I think this would be a perfect time to introduce you to the Polar Bear Guard".

I raised my brow in curiosity and let the little jack in the box hop back into his dad's arms. I stood up next to Jessica and followed her to the door, waving goodbye to Der Clown, the mommies and the babies.

"What's a Polar Bear Guard," I asked as we walked out the door.


	6. Die Wahl

I felt like I was in a scene from the "Golden Compass", here in front of me a row of four large polar bears standing on their hind legs. They were amazing, standing at ten feet and all muscle , white armoured helmets and eyes full of emotion. Once we were fully in front of them they let themselves fall onto their front paws and bowed their heads to us. Jessica extends a hand out, presenting the bears.

"Constance, these are the Polar Bear Guard, they protect us and the North Pole when Kris and Krampus leave on Christmas Eve," she said. A bear with spikes on top of his helmet walked up next to her and bowed. He was freakin huge, standing next to him Jessica and I looked like kids. "And this is Hercules, their leader".

The bear raised his head and smiled at me.

"It is a great honor to finally meet you Lady Krampus," he said in a big booming voice, that made me jump up. How many of these people...or creatures and animals knew about me, was it in a weekly bulletin? "The Polar Bear Guard has sworn to both lords of the land that we will protect both castle's and the inhabitants insides, you two being the highest of importance".

"I didn't think the North Pole needed protection," I said looking over the bears in amazement.

"Not for the most part but we have had people and forces try and destroy Santa and destroy the workshop, not in a long time but you never can be too careful," Jessica said. "The bears struck a friendship with Krampus after he saved one of their cubs and have been here to help ever since".

"Yes, our crown prince at the time, we have been extremely grateful to your husband ever since," another polar bear said and bowed his head. "My name is Rollo your majesty".

I gave him a little bow back, trying to hide my bluh as an effect of his word.

"Oh well he's not my husband...yet I guess," I said scratching my head. Suddenly, all four bears surrounded me in a circle and bumped their noses against me. I hope I didn't say the wrong thing and now I was going to get eaten! But then I realized they were smelling me, all over me! They took a step back after a while and looked up at me.

"But you smell just like Lord Krampus," one polar bear said. I knew I was blushing, that couldn't be hidden. I knew I slept next to Krampus but how would I smell like him? It made it even made it even worse that I could hear Jessica sniggering in the background.

"Like an animal, a goat I think it's called, like Krampus," another said. I whipped my head towards Jessica, my face going pale.

"I smell like a goat," I shrieked, making the elves flinch.

"They say that I smell like Kris all the time and I believe Krampus is half goat," Jessica pointed out. I wanted to sulk in the corner, like a five a year old who couldn't sneak in that cookie.

"Great, I know who to thank for smelling like a farm animal," I said sarcastically.

"Well, if you'd like to thank him faster the polar bears have offered to give us a ride back home".

The thought of a ride excited me, but then I remembered that I had my little elf ladies with me.

"Well, what about you guys," I asked, turning back to them.

"You don't have to worry about us, we will stay behind to prepare for yours and lord Krampus's return," an elf said. I looked away from the elves and the polar bear in front of me lowered its head, showing me a saddle attached to the back of his helmet. I was wondering if he was actually alright with this, being ridden but he raised his eyes and gave me a little wink, telling me it was alright. I took in a breath as I looked back up at the saddle and took hold of it, lifting myself up and swinging my other foot to the other side. The bear let out a little grunt and moved a bit o I could settle into the saddle, once I was comfortable I looked back over at the elves.

"Well, just don't work yourselves too hard, take a break ok," I said looking back at the elves. The nodded their heads and suddenly disappeared into black smoke. As I looked away, Jessica came in front of me and dug into the sleeves of her coat and took out one of those Russian hats made out of grey fur and placed it on my head, before I could protest.

"We wouldn't want you getting a cold," she said and walked over to another bear. How did she do that, thought to myself.

"Will I be able to do stuff like that too," I asked. No one had really explained to me how this whole magic thing worked, or even what powers I would be having so I was curious. Jessica just laughed and hopped up on the back of another bear.

"It all depends, each person is different," she said shrugging. "Now before I forget, make sure you hold on tight to their fur or you'll fly right off".

"That doesn't hurt you guys," I asked the bear I was on on. He raised his head to look at me as the other bears laughed at my comment.

"My lady, your concern is appreciated but us polar bears have bodies made of steel, your little hands couldn't even ruffle my fur," he said. "Now unless you have lord Krampus's claw, you could dig your fingers into me and I wouldn't even feel it so please grip as hard as you want".

I raised a brow in surprise and dug my nails in, testing to see if what he said was true but he didn't even flinch as I dug my nails in as hard a I could.

"You see, I hardly even feel it," he said smiling at me. I smiled back, showing him that I was more comfortable than I was before. "Now, let us be on our way, Captain"?

Hercules nodded and made his way in front of us, another bear put himself behind Jessica's bear and mine and nodded to Hercules. Once Hercules saw he reared his head back and let out a deep and loud roar that makes me cling onto my bears fur, out of shock.

"Hold on tight Constance," Jessica said. I gave her a nervous smile and nodded. I turned my head back to the front and swallowed some spit. I felt the bear take a step forward and before I know it, I was letting out a yelp and holding on for my dear life! I had figured figured they would be fast, from the warnings. But this was the hold on tight and kiss your asss goodbye type of speed. The white covered land and the view of the castle coming around the corner was passing by so fast.

As I looked back at the Krampus castle I realized how close Santa's workshop really was. Except, Santa's workshop looked more like a huge and lavish chalet, then a castle from the cartoons. When I say huge I mean huge, I've counted at least five stories as we run in front of it. I wasn't even paying attention to the fact that Krampus and Santa were standing outside the castle waiting for us, or that we were about to come to a halt. As we did my grip loosens on the fur and I go flying in the air, wailing my head off and kicking my feet, trying to find something to touch them with.

As I close my eyes, ready to feel the hard snowy surface, I feel hard arms wrap around me and hold me tight. I open a eye and sigh when I see that my face isn't connected with the ground.

"Nicholas, I thought I said your wife would be trying to kill Constance, didn't I," Krampus said. I looked up and felt the corners of my mouth tug up from the sight of his not so happy face, looking off towards the man called Santa. He gave Krampus a nervous chuckle and held on to his belly.

"Why do I have to be the one that always gets the stink eye," he mumbled. Jessica jogged past him and came over to me and Krampus.

"Oh Constance, are you alright," she asked. I nodded my head and surprised myself by chuckling, like almost breaking my neck was funny.

"I'm ok, I guess I just got too caught up in the view, it's just so beautiful," I said, finding myself panting.

"Well maybe you shouldn't get so caught up on the back of the polar bear's," Kramps said. I looked back up at him and smiled back at his serious expression.

"Well, hello to you too," I said. I watched his worried expression slowly melt and he closed his eyes and sighed, as he laid his forehead against mine. It was strange but it almost felt like a lifetime the last time I had seen him and now I didn't want to be away from him again. The feeling was almost clawing at me and I felt my headache hit me like a hammer.

"I just wish you'd be more careful, the polar bears can only do so much, it's up to the rider to do the rest," he said in a firm but gentle tone. I just opened my head and weakly nodded, my head was throbbing so much that I thought talking would just make it worse. Hercules came forward and bowed his head.

"I am very sorry my lady, I promise nothing like this will ever happen again," he said. I gave a weak smile and saw how all the bears faces held guilty expressions and automatically felt bad. It wasn't their fault I was too busy sightseeing.

"Don't blame yourself guys, I wasn't paying attention and I've ridden enough before to know that's not smart," I said softly. Hercules and the other bears smiled and bowed their heads again.

"Then, we shall make our leave and hopefully we shall see you all soon," he said with a wave of his paw and then they were off. As we started to go inside I winced, catching the attention of everyone and making Krampus look like he regretted putting me down.

"Are you alright," he asked. I just nodded my head and tried to keep walking, but felt a hand grab my upper arm and tug me back.

"Her maids did say she had a headache this morning," Jessica said. Santa rubbed his chin in thought.

"Has she eaten today, had enough rest," he asked.

"We had breakfast this morning, but we were walking around the castle and visited the nursery today," Jessica said. "Now that I think about it, she was even in a bit of pain in the nursery".

Santa nodded his head and walked over to my side and lowered his head a bit to my level. He was of course taller than me, since I was only five foot, four.

"It's nice to meet you face to face Constance, if it is alright with you I think we should get a meal in you and you could rest in one our rooms here," he said. I looked up at Krampus, wanting to see what he thought since he knew this man. He nodded his head and I nodded to Santa. He gave me another smile and looked up at Krampus, who had a good foot or two on him.

"Her body's probably overwhelmed with the magic trying to enter and that little tumble probably didn't help much, we'll get some food in her and let her rest before you leave".

Krampus nodded and wrapped an arm around my shoulder as we started walking again.

"Poor dear," Jessica said as we entered a large dinning hall. It had a grand dining table that looked like it could fit hundreds, with chairs covered with red velvet pushed in. Jolly little elves in brightly colored clothes bustled all around the room, placing food on the table, smiling as we passed them. They definitely weren't like Krampus's eles who wore mask that honestly had me start to think were their faces, these elves showed their expressions and used words instead of growling. The room was colored in red and bronze and was polished to perfection. Krampus pulled a chair near of the end of the table and I sat down. The food looked and smelled so amazing!

It was pretty quiet as we ate, since they all agreed that talking may make my headache worse. Every once and awhile they would make small talk and I would nod or answer softly. As we ate Krampus kept one hand around mine and would at me from the corner of his eye. Something told me that he wanted to say something, but now wasn't the time to dicus it. I know that after talking to Jessica that we needed to talk about where this was all heading for us, we couldn't hold off forever.

"I think if anything, we should be preparing for the arrival of the council," Santa said. I looked over at Krampus and saw him roll his eyes.

"Oh what are you gathering for," Jessica asked.

"Please Jessica, we all know it's probably to inspect Constance, see who could be marrying the Demon," Krampus said stabbing his fork into his food.

"Krampus please, it's not like that," Santa said.

"Really, then is when they came to meet Jessica they didn't try to hide it from you," Krampus asked. I gave his hand a squeeze and when he peered down at me, gave him a look that said cool it.

"Kris, that's not true is it, did they really try to hide their coming here from Krampus," Jessica asked, putting her fork down. Santa rubbed the back of his neck and a elf popped to his side with a glass of eggnog, which he gratefully took.

"It's not that, they just know how much Krampus isn't fond of them...and there were a few who questioned Constance's existence," he said, taking a sip of his nog. My jaw dropped in shock, who wa questioning my existence!? I felt two clawed fingers under my chin and pushed my mouth closed. I looked back up at Krampus and he just gave me a "I told you so" look and looked back at Santa. Jessica's mouth had turned into the form of a frown and she had crossed her arms over her chest.

"Kris, how could you let them say such a thing," she asked.

"Sugar,I promise you I told them that there was no need to push, but they insist that they want to see-"

"I don't care what they feel they need to see, whether this marriage happens or not I'm not going to put her up for display, like she's in some show pony," Krampus said. He threw down his fork on the table and got up out of his chair and pulled mine back, so I could get up. "Come Constance".

I didn't fight, even though a part of me wanted to find out more about this group of people were, they thought for some strange reason I was fake. I let Krampus take my hand and let him start to guide us out the room, Santa shot up from his chair and reached out for Krampus.

"Krampus wait, you know I only have so much say," he tried to reason. Krampus stopped and turned around towards Santa.

"You may have so much say, but you still could have spoken to me, if Constance wasn't here in front of you you would think the same as them and why wouldn't you? Who would want to marry a demon"?

I followed Krampus as he turned us back and walked out, not stopping as Santa called out his name one more time. Somehow I could feel the hurt and betrayal he was feeling, Santa was supposed to be his friend and it was like he was playing both sides.

"I'm sorry I reacted that way my dear," he said as we walked.

"It's ok you're upset," I said softly. "Who is this council anyway"? Krampus let out a long groan and rolled his eyes.

"They are the keepers of the children's hopes and smiles, Mother Nature, the tooth fairy, the Easter bunny, Father Time, the SandMan and Cupid. They make sure that everything is kept in balance and runs correctly on the orders of the higher power I told you about earlier".

"Well, then I guess you aren't you on the council," I asked. We suddenly stopped walking and Krampus gave me a bored look.

"No...because of my duties, the others find my methods too harsh, my forms too scary and find that I frighten children...I am not fit to be on the council in their eyes," he said. Well that didn't make any sense, someone had to punish the bad kids. We stopped at a balcony that looked over Santa's workshop, elves were running left and right, toys were coming from all over and I could hear elves sing as they worked.

"But there's always a bad and good, if they handle the good you could say you handle the bad," I figured. Krampus smiled down at me and brought me closer to him.

"That's right, I'm glad you understand that it is not something that can be ignored," he said.

"Well, why don't they understand," I asked.

"It is probably because I enjoy my work," he said. I felt myself go mildly tense and looked back up at him. He noticed my worried expression and quickly went on to explain. I was glad too because I was worried I had a narcissistic psychopath on my hands. "Now wait, I mean just that...I enjoy punishing those who are bad".

"So...you like punishing those who do bad," I asked.

"Yes, you see the world is full of many evils and sadly, the council does not feel it is their duty to interfere with the evils of the mortals. But they fail to realize that sometimes when the bad ones go unchecked the good ones are punished for it. Immortals don't like digging into human affairs, too painful since we are above their violent nature, but I'm not".

He turned to face me fully and brought a hand to my face, caressing my cheek.

"It's because of this that they think I am cruel and in some ways you could say I am. But I want you to understand Constance that I could never be that way with you, I would give my entire being for you but this is something I have to do," he said. He sighed and wrapped his hand around the back of my neck and brought my head to his chest, I rested against him and felt him relax against me. "It's probably the reason why they think a mad woman or a figment of my imagination would only think of marrying me".

I pushed myself away so I could look Krampus in the eyes, anger flashing in my eyes. I was tired of hearing him beat himself down, when it seemed like he had enough people doing it!

"Why do you keep on saying that," I asked. His eyes widened in surprise. "The entire time I've been here all you've done is shown me the wonderful person I've always known you to be, but you overshadow that with these shitty comments that people have made about you. You even put my feelings in the equation"!

"No, I just don't want you to feel forced," he said shaking his head.

"Then, maybe you could stop thinking that I feel like I'm being forced and start thinking maybe this is something I want," I said yelling. I then realized that all the elves in the workshop had stopped their work and were looking up at us on the balcony. I gave a nervous little smile and cleared my throat, well this was awkward I thought. Krampus cleared his throat and grabbed hold of my forearm and brought me closer to him.

"Excuse us," he mutter, before we disappear into smoke. When I opened my eyes we were back in his castle. Krampus detached himself from me and looked down at me with soft eyes. "Constance...what are you saying"?

I don't think I've ever been more afraid then I was standing right there in front of him, about to put my feelings on display. I could feel myself trembling under his gaze, as I licked my dry lips.

"I'm saying that even though I don't know if you could could call my feelings love, I know I want to be with you," I said. "I also know that no matter what you or anyone else thinks, I'm not marrying you because I'm feeling forced. I mean the world ending if we didn't would suck but it's not the reason why I'm doing it".

Krampus didn't say anything for a few moments and for a minute, I was thinking I had made the wrong choice of expressing my feelings. That's what I get for listening to my mom's dad and trying new things. He finally moved and walked forward, closing the remaining distance between us until we were chest to chest. I couldn't read the expression on his face as he looked over mine and raised his hands to my waist. I tried to keep from shaking and wrapped my arms around his waist, hoping he would speak soon.

"So, you would choose to be with me, until the end of time itself," he whispered. I nodded my head, making sure to keep eye contact. "I really can be a beast though, I'm possessive".

There he goes talking himself down again. I raised my hands and wrapped them behind his head and slowly brought it close to mine and rose on my tippy toes.

"And I can have a temper," he whispered. His arms wrapped tighter around me as our heads got closer.

"And I-"

"Shut up already". I felt him smirk against my lips when he finally pressed his against mine. He wasted no time to give a hard bite to my bottom lip, I let out a moan and his tongue slithered its way in my mouth. Our hands traveled over each other, both trying to take in as much as we could. As I pressed harder against him, I realized my feet were no longer touching the floor. Krampus's hands traveled down my waist and brushed past my ass before he hoisted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. I felt him walk us over somewhere and then felt the softness of blankets and pillows.

I feel Krampus's nails gently rake against the skin on my thighs and shudder as he presses his crotch into mine. His lips detaches from mine and his tounge racks across my bottom lip and travels down my neck.

"You never should've said any of those things, I'll never let you go now," he breathes against my neck. I suddenly feel something wrap around my thigh and hold it out more, please don't tell me that's his tails. I quickly forget about it when I get a hard bite on my collarbone, I should've been scared but I actually liked it. I even wrapped my hands around his horns and pull him closer to me as he travels to the top of my covered dress. They must've been sensitive, he lets out a deep groan and bucks his hips against mine that makes me throw my head back.

"God"! Suddenly, we're stopping like that. Krampus froze and bolted up to my level, both of us panting and me confused.

"What's wrong," I said in between breaths. Krampus dropped his face in his hands and groaned.

"Oh by all things good we have to stop," he said. He removed his hands and started to wipe his face, muttering to himself. I shook my head, still confused and scooted forward so I could get closer to him. He raised and hand out and stopped me from coming any closer.

"I'm sorry, but are you really telling me right now that you are one of those people who care about sex before marriage," I said scoffing. He returned his own and shook his head.

"No, I do not care about such things," he said. I shrugged my shoulders and made another attempt at getting closer.

"Then why are we still talking and your shorts aren't off," I said. Krampus's eyebrows raised in shock but I could see the corner of his lip lifting. I was a little surprised myself that I was ready to jump the goat man's bones. "I know I'm a virgin and all but I never even thought I was going to get married, so you have to give me some credit".

"No Constance, you don't understand it's not something I want. It's a rule with us immortals, we have to wait until marriage to have sex," he said.

He was suddenly in front of me and slammed his lips to mine, pinning me down to the the bed. He raised on his hands and knees before I could get my fill and gave me a smirk.

"Otherwise I wouldn't let you leave this bed for days, so until I can….control myself I will prepare for our wedding". I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to make an argument, but he interrupted me.

"I'd like to answer that you're not the only virgin in the mix, so I think I have a say as well".

I choked on the air, shocked by what I had just heard. How could that be even possible? I finally looked at him and was about to ask but I felt his lips press against mine against, swallowing my words.

"I'll see you tonight," he said, against my lips and then was replaced with black smoke. I bolted up in the bed and shouted at nothing as the smoke disappeared, frustrated that I had been left wanting. I heard a door open and two of the elf maids came in, looking around the room.

"Is everything alright my lady, do you need anything," one asked.

"A cold shower," I whined elves looked at each other and I'm sure if they had their mask of their expressions would be confused at my request.

"Why would my lady want to shower in the cold, do you think she is ill and doesn't realize there's snow outside"?


	7. Sie Ziege

Krampus

That was in no doubt, the hardest thing I ever had to do. Pulling away from Constance's warm embrace...and her soft thighs, moist lips and- wait wait wait. I'm forgetting the most important part. She said yes, she actually said yes! Here I was ready to watch the seals open myself. Was I dreaming, could this be really be happening? I had never felt myself smile so much, even when I was getting a good punishment in on someone who deserved it. I couldn't contain my happiness and thought of all the things that would need to be done, I didn't even ask when we should have the wedding. What did I know about planning a wedding? I shook my head and snapped my fingers, calling off a Helper I needed one by one.

"Gáttaþefur, Þvörusleikir, Bjúgnakrækir, Kertasníkir, here now," I said. They all appeared before me, ready to serve and do my will. "Constance has agreed to be my wife".

They all jumped up and cheered, surrounding me with applause.

"Alright already, we need to prepare and we're going to need help, but first follow me".

I brought myself back to Nicholas's workshop and appeared right in front of him and Jessica, with the helpers by my side. They seemed like they were in the middle of an argument and we were interrupting, but at the moment I didn't care. I just narrowed my eyes as they turned to me in shock.

"Krampus, listen-"

"Tell your little scouts that they can come whenever they want, they could come tomorrow for all I care. Constance has agreed to be my wife and I would like to get this over with as quick as possible, for the both of us", I said impatiently. Jessica let out a wail of excitement and ran over to me, wrapping her arms tightly around me.

"Oh Krampus I'm so happy for the both of you," she cried out. I managed to get her arm from around me and kept her at arm's length, as she kept jumping in delight. "Oh we have so much to do and when is it, what does she want to wear"!

"That's actually the other reason I came, I was wondering if maybe you could meet with me Constance tomorrow and maybe start getting some idea one how one does these things," I said shamefully. I wonder if all grooms were this clueless when it came to their weddings?

"Of course! It's going to be beautiful, I'll help as much as I can," she said. "I should start looking at where the ceremony could be held". She ran out of my grasp and pressed a kiss to Nicholas's cheek. "Talk to him". With that she skipped out the room, a few little elves running behind her. I leaned over to Þvörusleikir as I watch her skip off.

"Go off with her to make sure she doesn't start picking anything pink," I mumbled. He nodded and my little helpers ran after her, startelling a few of the passing elves. I raised my hand to make my leave, when Nicholas stopped me.

"Krampus please wait," he implored.

"Why, so you can explain how you deep your betrayal actually runs," I snapped. His eyes grew wide and he took a step back. Out of shock or fear of my anger I wasn't sure which.

"Betrayal? I have never betrayed you Krampus, you are like my brother," he said. I scoffed.

"No, I am your shadow, even the humans call me that and yes betrayal,"! I took a step forward, wagging my finger in his direction. "For an unbearable amount of time I have had to deal with the councils ridicule, their taunts and remarks and for all that time, you have sat quietly as they did it to my face. I could've rained all my fury down upon them and only held my hand for you".

I could feel myself boiling over with anger and was slowly looming over him.

"But for you to think that you could have your little huddle, talk about me and the woman I love and think I wouldn't find out was foolish".

"I was not trying to hide it from you, I was going to tell you at the right time".

"When the council got here and they were shoving their monster talk down Constance's throat"?

"That's not what it's like, they just want to meet her"! I snorted air through my nose.

I slammed my hoof down and made the entire room shake and silencing Nicholas. I tried to steady the racing of my heart, to calm myself down. I would not prove that band of club scouts right, including Nicholas.

"I have nothing else to say to you and I suggest you steer clear for the time being," I said and turned my back to him.

"I'm not afraid of you, brother," he said. I halted in my steps and turned to look at him. Brother, I used to hold that title so dear to my black heart. He was the first person I confide in and gave all my trust to, we really were as close as brothers. I may have not have the approval of the others but I didn't need it, not as long as I had his. He had been my only support system and now that Constance is here with me I would learn not to depend on him so much. I let my gaze fall from him and looked ahead of me, ready to return to my bride.

"Well, maybe you should be". I snapped my fingers and transported myself to Constance quarters. Constance was already asleep in bed, her face peaceful. The maids bowed to me and started preparing for me to join her.

"How has she been"?

"She spoke of her head still aching, my lord," a elf taking my coat said quietly. "We have her a tonic for the pain and she fell right to sleep".

"Good, will be coming over to help with wedding preparations".

I saw all the maids eyes lighten up behind the mask and one nodded.

"Understood, we well make sure her ladyship is up and ready".

I walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers and climbed in beside Constance.

"Good, you're no longer needed tonight". They bowed and disappeared out the room, blowing the last candle out by the door. I let my arms wrap around Constance's sleeping form and sigh, content as she cuddled closer to me. I raised a hand to her hair and let my fingers thread through her locks, keeping her head still as I rested my forehead against hers. She let out a soft moan and rested her small hands against my chest. As I watched her, I thought of how I would no longer be truly lonely anymore and thought of our future.

Next Morning

I had gotten up extra early, to get my work done and be ready to meet Jessica. When I had left Constance had wrapped the blanket over her head and I could hear her light snores, the tonic seemed to be working well. I slipped out of the bed and went on with my duties, until it was time for me to meet Jessica. When I walked out of my office she was already there, with a few of my helpers and a tall female yeti. I could already tell both ladies were excited to get started.

"Good morning Krampus, where is Constance? Is she here," Jessica asked, her head darting in every direction.

"She's in her quarters, I thought it would be best to let her get some extra rest," I said. I waved my hand out in the direction of Constance's room, showing Jessica where we were headed.

"Not even married yet and already doing things to keep the wife happy," she boasted. "You're starting off for a great marriage Krampus"!

I chuckled at her words, a little embarrassed. I hoped I would make good husband to Constance, that I could make her happy with me.

"Thank you, I just hope she is feeling up to talking about the wedding," I said with a concerned tone.

"Oh dear, is she-"

Before Jessica could fully ask her question, a blood curdling scream came from the direction of Constance's room. I forgot all about Jessica as I raced to the room.

Constance

This could not be happening. No, let's backtrack on everything that happened before I got to this point. I didn't get my cold shower, but a nice relaxing warm bath from the elves. My head had was hurting so bad that it felt like it was splitting atoms for God sacks. One of the elves gave me some blue liquid in a bottle, that tasted almost like cranberry juice and made my headache go away. I got really tired and dragged myself into bed and past out, even if Krampus had came out I would've had any indication.

I get up this morning before the elves come and no headache! Everything is sunshine and snowflakes and I feel great. I stretch out and get out of the bed, make my way over to the bathroom and as I pass the large mirror in the room I notice something is very very _very_ wrong. I. have. Horns. Yes, horns as in in my fucking skull. Two smooth, black horns that were right on both of the temples of my head, they pulled away from my face and spiralled at the tips. I raised a shaking hand to the one on the left and jump out of shock to find out, they're really fucking real!

I heard a ear splitting scream and when I looked in the mirror, I realize it's me screaming. As soon as I stop I hear feet pattering towards my door, I couldn't let anyone see me! I don't even know what came over me as I suddenly take my vanity table in one hand and somehow, push it against the door. When could I do that, I thought as I brought a trembling hand over my mouth. I've never been that strong!

"My lady, my lady are you alright we heard you scream,"a voice said, the one I suspected was frantically turning the knob and trying to get in. I didn't answer and just slowly backed away from the door. I looked back in the mirror and gasped at the site of those horns and felt my legs were going to crumble under me and tried to sit down. I jumped up in shock and yelped when I felt something soft against my butt. Oh God, what could it be now, I thought to myself. I slowly reached my hand by my bottom and…...sweet Baby Jesus.

I let out a sob as I turned my back towards the mirror, so I could get a better view of my ass and my jaw dropped. A little fluffy, black goat tail had poked its way through my nightgown and gave me a little wave. Now, I definitely know that it was me screaming this time.

Normal POV

Krampus ran faster than her ever had in his life, the sound of Constance screaming again driving him on. When he was finally in front of her door, a group of elf maids and helpers were banging at the door, trying to turn the knob and even throw themselves at it. When his presence became evident, al these elves turned and begged for his help.

"Where is Constance, I heard her scream," he said.

"Oh my lord, we have tried everything and my lady will not come out or answer us," an elf maid cried Krampus's head turned when he heard the sound of running footsteps, seeing Jessica and the group she was with racing towards him. He turned his attention back towards the elf.

"Why has no one transported themselves inside," he growled impatiently.

"We tried my lord but none can get in, when ever we try we are stopped". Stopped? Who could be stopping them from letting them inside, or what? I pushed myself through the elves and helpers and pound my fist against the door.

"Constance, can you hear me," he called out. He pressed his ear to the door and heard the sounds of her cries and whimpering. He raised a hand, ready to transport himself inside but found that when he snapped his fingers he was still their. Everyone, including himself stood in shock and awe, he tried again and still nothing happened. He was becoming panicked and turned to using his strength to try to break the door down.

"Constance, answer me"!

He kicked a leg out, his hoof connected and he heard a loud creak that gave him hope that he would be able to get inside. He stepped back to make another charge but stopped as he watched large iron chains come from out of nowhere and start wrapping themselves around the door. Krampus started frantically, trying to rip at the chains but everything he broke a link, a new one would be made in its place. The others could only watch helplessly as he tried desperately to get through the door.

"Constance, Constance"!

He was ramming himself against the door now, using his shoulder as a wrecking ball. But even found himself exhausted after a few minutes of this and right as he was about to give up, the chains fall the the ground. Krampus didn't waste time using the knob and just used his strength to push the door off the hinges. They all raced into the room, searching for Constance but as Krampus's search became more desperate and started throwing furniture around the room, they realized what they're were searching for was not there. Traces of red smoke surrounded the room, almost cloaking their senses.

"Someone call for Santa quick, sound the alarm, call the Polar Bear Guard," Jessica screamed to any elf that was around, Krampus's or Santa's. Elves and helpers ran all around, losing their heads as Krampus sank to down to his knees and stared at the floor in shock. Constance was gone.

Constance

When I opened my eyes, It was quiet. No one was banging on my door, people weren't yelling outside my door…..I'm not even in my room. The second thing I realize is that it's snowing, I let myself take in my surroundings and realized I'm not even at the castle anymore. I was outside, in a forest of black trees and even though everything is dark, I can see everything perfectly. Where am I and what the Hell was happening to me?


	8. Es Klären

Constance

I wrapped my arms around myself as a gust of wind rammed against my skin. It was so weird, I should've been dead with how cold it was out here and with no coat and just in my pajamas. But I couldn't even say I felt chilly, as I wrapped my arms around me and looked at my surroundings. How did I even get here, how did I even leave my room or get outside? Could I just get one normal day? Ok, just calm down, you just need to find your way home-

My eyes widened and I slowly brought a hand to the side of my head, maybe the horns were just a bad dream. As I touched one of the horns I felt myself sink down to my knees in the snow covered and felt myself shiver. How could I go home like this, I went to bed a normal (for the most part) girl and woke up a fucking sheep or goat, or monster thing! I felt my eyes get misty as I thought about how Krampus would probably want me as one of his helpers before making me his wife now. He had even called himself a monster, why wouldn't he think I was one?

I let my head fall into my lap as the tears started to freeze to my cheeks. What could I do now, where do I dfo? I sat there in the snow, wondering why I couldn't of just gotten shot with my mom? Fist I smelled like a goat and now I look like one. What next a barn with hay for me and stool to milk me? Why couldn't anything just go right!? Why, why? A sudden rustle in the bushes made me forget about my pity party and jump and looked around. Everything was silent, except for the sound of the wind whirling and howling around me. My head snapped in another direction, as I heard it again.

"Hello"," I said softly, but I got no answer. Just as I was about to start walking, hopely finding my way, all the tree's branches started to move and shake all the snow off.

"Your majesty".

"Your majesty". I heard airy voices all around me and giggling.

"So pretty"!

"Our queen".

"Lady Krampus"!

I was really irritable right now (surprise huh) and was not in the mood from voices from the trees

"Ok cut it out, what do you want from me"," i cried out. A bush in front of me started to shake and I start to push back on my hands and feet, baking away from it.

"Wait wait, Constance it's me," a airy voice, that I recognized and was glad to hear. Perchta flew out of her hiding spot and flapped her big white wings and wrapped her wrapped her bird like claws around the back of my head. It felt so good to see a familiar face and I wrapped my arms around her, trying my best to avoid her wings. She kept her claws in my hair as she detached and looked over me. "Why are you out here...and in pajamas"?

"I don't know, I was in the castle on minute and then here the next," I said. Perchta looked over me and brushed off a collection of snow on my head and shoulders.

"You must get warm," she said. She turned towards the trees and let out a screech that echoed through the woods. The trees all started to rustle and cherubs of different hair color and eyes started flying out of the trees and circling around us. There were hundreds of them as I could tell, each giggling and smiling as they passed me. I almost gasped when I saw there were even male cherubs, one of them kissing the back of my hand as he flew by. "Her majesty must be warm"!

They screeched back at her and I could hear the sound of tearing cloth. When I looked up again, I noticed the cherubs were trying something together.

"What are they doing," I asked.

"They are taking pieces of each of their clothes and making something to keep you warm," she said, as if it should be obvious. I gasped and shook my head.

"Wait- no, it's who knows how much below zero out her, they'll freeze! Please Perchta-"

She silenced me by raising a claw to my lip and gave me a wink.

"We don't feel the cold and it is a honor for them, since they have not yet gotten to make you happy, like I have," she said. The cherubs were swooping in around Perchta and I and wrapping me with the clothes. I didn't see how flying with your closed ripped is an honor, but what do I know anymore? I let out a yelp when they started flying in a flurry around me, wrapping me like a loose mummy and making my view of Perchta cut in and out. When the cherubs stopped and the loose feathers finally cleared, I was wrapped in a mixture of cloth and feathers , with a hole for me to look out of and a few cherubs had a long cloth in each hand, attached to my cocoon.

"We will have to take you back to our nest, a storm is coming and we can not fly with the strong winds," she said to my side. She flew in front my hole and one of her eyes rolled a little higher than the other. I smiled at the sight of her, I always loved Perchta. I'm sure most people who think of cherubs would think Perchta would be a horrible representation, with her crazed blue eyes, four clawed hands and aging wood like face. But even as she gave me a smile of filed down and aged teeth, I thought she was the most beautiful and sweetest little cherub I've seen anyday.

"From there, we can send a message to the castle and tell Lord Krampus-"

"Perchta wait," I cry out, making her jump a little as she flew. I automatically felt the fears that had been running in my head make surface and waved Perchta over closer to my hole, so I could tell her quietly.

"Perchta, I know this may sound strange and I know you hold no loyalty to me, but please don't tell Krampus I'm here…..please".

Her eyes widened even more as she flapped her wings, to keep her hover. She leaned forward and kissed the tips of my fingers that were outside the hole.

"I have watched you dutifully all the time you've been gone and you say I have no loyalty to you, my silly lady," she said giggly. "We will wait to tell the master".

She turned her body as I was lifted of the ground by the other cherubs and was smoothly carried deeper into the dark forest.

Krampus

"Krampus please wait," Nicholas said, taking a hold of my shoulder. I jerked his hand off me and continued my way.

"Krampus, what are you going to do," Jessica said, putting herself in front of me and blocking my way. I let out a big puff of smoke through my nose, blowing Jessica's hair back from her face. She was lucky she was a good friend and Nicholas's wife or I would've thrown her out the window for getting in my way.

"I'm going to find Constance, she may be out there, someone could've taken her,she could be hurt"," said gravely. We had searched the entire castle from the underworld's gate to the gates of the castle and in the process causing panic. All the helpers were devastated and had even dispersed themselves around the world to find her. The maids had not stopped crying, wishing one of them had stayed with Constance while she had slept. Even the damned yule goats were thrashing around more than usual.

"Krampus, I have already called the Polar Bear Guard and told them to let no one leave the North Pole, your helpers have spread themselves over the globe and even my elves are searching," Nicholas said, joining his wife's side. I growled and could feel the smoke flowing out my nose like a chimney.

"What about the chains Krampus, the ones around her door," he continued. I slammed my fist into a wall, creating a small crater.

"My bride is gone and you want to talk to me about chains, I should be out there looking for her-"

"But they were your chains Krampus," Jessica whispered. I froze and then dropped my fist to my side. Nicholas seemed hesitant, but continued where Jessica left off.

"After we searched the room Jessica pointed out some things to me, smoke that looked like yours, except it was red when you finally got through, none of your helpers could transport in the room...only you can stop your helpers from entering rooms".

"And even you couldn't get in the room and no one has ever stopped you from entering somewhere, maybe this has to do with the headaches Constance has been having," Jessica said.

"You experienced the same thing Jessica," I snapped.

"Yes, but not like Constance, she was only here for two days and the land was just pouring magic into her and she already had magic in her before she even came here," she said. I rolled my eyes and glared at her.

"I looked at the chains Krampus, they're yours and only you can produce those chains, they are a part of you. You haven't even been able to find her with the bell".

It was true, I knew the bell was on her because if it had been taken off I would know. It was directly connected to me, like a beacon but I couldn't reach her. If someone had taken her they would've needed powerful magic to block her from me or to even get in this castle.

"You and Constance hold a very special bond, since she was a child. What if by accepting your proposal her magic came full force, I felt a large amount of magic in that room, she could be scared Krampus. This is all new and scary for her and she may feel like she has no one to turn to".

It did almost make sense, I had felt the magic as well but couldn't think that i had been Constance.

"Are you saying she ran away from me Jessica," I whispered, feeling a grip on my heart at the thought. If she had been afraid why didn't she come to me? Jessica left Nicholas's side and grabbed both sides of my face and made me look at her.

"No, I know Constance loves you, she may be scared but we don't know what happened on the other side of that door," she said. "Woman can be strange and we don't our men to see our flaws and if I'm right she may be afraid that you won't accept her".

I got angry just at the thought of it, I would always accept Constance. No flaw could diminish her in my eyes. I looked away from the woman and felt all the fear and anger start to weigh down on me, making my shoulders slump.

"I would never turn my back on her, why would she leave me," I whispered. I have never cried a day in my long life and I wasn't today, but I could feel the rim of my eyes starting to burn.

"We'll find her Krampus," Nicholas suddenly said. He walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, making me forget the anger I had for him earlier. I just wanted to find Constance and never let her out of my sight again.

Constance

I smiled as I watched little cherubs float around my head, they peeked through my hair and pretended I was a big house. I should've know that if I loved Perchta that I was going to love her people too. She had a hard time keeping them off me as we entered a gigantic tree that held their entire community, it even made me feel small as I stood amongst them. It was amazing, branches after branches, full of little houses made of twigs and branches (I had to check the floor, but was happy to find out they used bathrooms here) inside of this black hollowed out tree. A large chandelier of ice hung high above us all and lighting the entire tree. On the floor was a large market place that led to Perchta's home, it was larger than the others since she was their leader.

All of them spoke to me at once in their airy voices, of course after they bowed their heads in respect. I watched in awe as Perchta guided me by hand through the many stores, they actually stacked them on top of eachother! So if you wanted to go the store above, all you needed to do was flap a wing and they would be there to greet you. Perchta even told me that instead of money, they traded and valued objects made by hand. I could tell as I watched owners of stores inspect items handed to me with great care.

I also couldn't get the cherub's to shut up about my horns, I had tried to hide them but as soon as one saw them and spoke up they all did. They went on and on about how I truly looked like a true Lady Krampus and how beautiful they were.

"Beautiful," I asked. "These things, you think they're beautiful"?

"Yes my lady, you don't think so," one asked, truly curious. I shrugged, the only good thing about them so far was that they weren't heavy.

"They frame your face so perfectly and are such a pretty color," another said. Really? I touched the horns unconsciously, wondering if what they said was true. Perchta gave my hand a tug, I waved at the cherubs and let her show me around some more. A few of the little ones flew from their nest and joined us. They giggled and played in my hair, peaking at me through it, like curtains and sitting on my horns and making me laugh.

"My lady...would you be upset if I asked you something," Perchta asked me so quietly, I had to lean closer to her to hear her.

"Of course not Perchta," I answered.

"Why do you not want to go back to Lord Krampus," she asked. I went a bit tense and lowered my eyes to the feather covered floor. I knew the question was going to pop up at some point, I just didn't want to get into how insecure I felt about how I was looking at the moment. "Maybe we could watch the children play, get away from the business"?

I looked back at her a gave her a little nod and letting the little cherubs grab the fingers of my other hand and star pulling me deeper into the market. The "park" as she called it looked more like a trapeze playground of death with slides and swings, minus the safety lines. Kids were flying up and sitting on swings that had nothing under them, sliding off slides and letting themselves freefall until they flapped their wings and other things I could never imagine letting my own kid on.

But all the parents sitting near us seemed content and unfazed, as they watched their children play. Half of the kids with us ran to the playground, while the other half made my hair and horns their own playground. I didn't mind, they were so tiny you hardly even knew they were there.

"You have a beautiful home Perchta," I said. I looked over at her and noticed the sad look on her face, she was looking between me and my my hand that she still had. "What's wrong Perchta"?

"I'm afraid you're going to leave, my lady," she said and turned to me. "For eleven years I would fly to each new place you went and watched over you as you slept, hoping you could come here and you and my master would finally be happy. You're here and I thought you would be happy but you're not and I do not know what to do".

"But I am happy here," I said, shocked she would think I wasn't happy here. It had been the happiest I had been in years, I was finally around….beings that wanted me around, that loved me and I loved them. Perchta shook her head and wrapped her little claws around my hand.

"But then why do you want to leave, do you not want to stay with us, with lord Krampus," she pleaded. My attention was turned to a little cherub hanging from the end of one of my little horns. I reached my other hand out underneath them and let them drop in the palm of my hand. It gave me a sweet smile and a kiss on the cheek, before flying off.

"Do you not see the things sprouting from my head," I asked with some sarcasm. Perchta smiled and nodded.

"Yes, they're very beautiful," she said. I recoiled a bit at her comment.

"Beautiful," I said and scoffed. "I look like I belong in a freakshow, oh and look at this"!

I turned my back to her and heard her let out a squeal as I showed her my little tail. I turned back to her and realized my little antic had formed a small crowd of cherub woman and they were all staring at my hiney with smiles. I turned back to them and Perchta saw I wasn't exactly in the mood for an audience right now, she quickly shooed the woman away, flying off to whatever they were doing. She quickly turned back to me and shook her head.

"I don't understand Constance, your horns and tail are beautiful and are a sign of your magic and your status," she said. "They add to your beauty".

"Wait rewind, they're a sign of my magic," I asked. She quickly nodded with a gummy/toothy grin.

"You've always had magic in your my lady Constance, even as a little girl," she said. "Sometimes the immortals change in appearance when they are not born immortal….even though it usually doesn't happen this soon".

"But I'm not immortal"!

"Not yet, but once you marry Lord Krampus you will be…...you do want to marry Lord Krampus, don't you"?

I smiled down at Perchta and nodded, more sure of myself than anytime I've been asked.

"I do, I want to marry him, but look at me Perchta I look hideous".

"Do you think the master looks like a monster"?

My head whipped in her direction and my brow raised a bit. Maybe cherubs had different taste (like the crazier the eyes, the sexier) or maybe she had never seen Krampus without his mask, Krampus had nothing to ever feel self conscious about.

"Are you kidding, the guy looks like he was sculpted out of marble, he could get any girl he wanted and he ended up with me".

"And wants only you"! Perchta took her claws out of my hand and grabbed both my cheeks, squeezing my face together. "I know you're parents may have made you feel like you weren't wanted, but you're wanted here and we all love you no matter what you looked like. My lord loves you and you're not even giving him a chance".

"You don't understand, I can't take anymore rejection from a person I love"!

Perchta let go of my cheeks and I let my head sink with my shoulders. I couldn't say I didn't know where my feelings lie anymore and I think I only told Krampus I wasn't sure because saying it means I've left myself vulnerable. If he looked the way he did and called himself a monster, what makes me think he would do the same to me?

"We cherubs have a saying, "if you don't fall, you'll never know the true joy of flying because you'll have a broken wing"," Perchta said.

"So fly or be in pain," I asked.

"I never said it was a good saying and cherubs at that time had a tendency to fly into trees". She waved her claw and sighed. "But if you are really afraid to go back then you can stay here for the night, we will feed you till you're fat and you can stay at my house! But you will have to go back to Lord Krampus at some time, my master has wanted you for years and it would not surprise me if he is searching for you as we speak".

She fly away but the dark smirk on her face made me my stomach drop and I reach for the bell around my neck. I hadn't meant to leave the castle and I wasn't sure how Krampus would react, but I had a feeling it wasn't going to be good. I just hope the cherubs didn't get in trouble because of me.

 **I love Perchta, she's my favorite in the movie besides Krampus of course!** **I almost want to go deeper into what I think the cherub world would be like but I think I would get too carried away.**


	9. Überraschung

*Warning* There is some talk of torture in here but nothing horrible, but I also think horor movies are great to go to sleep to so don't ask me lol.

Krampus

"Dip them again," I said gravely.

"No! No pleaaaaaahhhhh," the boy yelled out. He was dipped into the pool of ink. Nicholas and Jessica had made me promise to not leave the castle, in case Constance came out. I think they were just afraid of the methods I would use to find her. Instead, I took extra care in taking out my frustration in giving my punishments. But today I took no joy in giving out punishments today, even as they fished the boy out and threw him at my feet.

As he threw up the ink and tried to crawl away, like a pitiful worm I didn't even crack a smile. I picked him up and threw him back in the ink, letting him drop to the bottom.

"Let him drown". The elves said nothing and bowed. I walked over to the sounds of flesh breaking and screams and made my way over to where a line of people waited trembling and some even soiling themselves, as they watched an elf whip a girls back with a cat o' nine tails, it didn't hold my interest long. Even watching a boy with long hair, that the elves had braided into pigtails screaming as the elves pulled them as hard as they could. You would think this isn't horrible, but when your feet are tied to a block on the wall while they pull it's not that comfortable.

None of this brought me joy, not when my bride was not by my side. I snapped my fingers, leaving the chamber and finding myself in Contance's room. I could still feel her presence, smell her scent as I looked around the room. The maids had straightened the room up and fixed the door I had broken down, I sat on the bed and let my hands smooth over the covers. If only I could reach her, in sheer desperation I reached out for her again and praying that somehow my search would be ed with me finding her.

I closed my eyes, concentrating on finding the bell around her neck. I pushed full force until I heard the ring. My eyes pop open when I hear it again, I could hear the bell, I had found Constance! Without a second thought I transported myself to where the bell rang strong, not getting out of the castle quick enough. When I opened my eyes again they widened and then narrowed when I saw where I was. It was the cherubs home and headquarters, why would Constance be here.

The guards at the door trembled at my arrival, but let me pass into their tee home. Had Constance been here the entire time? My arrival was becoming more known as I let my hooves slam into the ground, I could feel Constance's presence more with each step I took inside. How dare they keep her from me, they knew I had been searching for Constance and she had been here. I let a growl rumble in my throat and the few cherubs awake bowed, their feathers noticeably trembling. I was ready to reduce them to nothing but ash, how dare they let me stay worried and frantic. Then another thought popped in my horned head, what if they had taken her themselves?

"Master," a whispery voice said above me. Perchta cautiously made her way towards me, excusing the trembling citizens. "Master-"

"Tell me why I shouldn't reduce you and all your little flying demons to dust, revive you and continue to do so until I'm bored if your screams," I growled out. Perchta shook under my gaze and wet her lips.

"If there is anyone to punish my lord, please punish me," she begged. I scoffed, you give a demon cherub your trust and what does she do, betray me!

"Why did you keep her from me," I sneered.

"We had found her in the forest my king, alone and in just her nightgown," she said. "We brought her back her to warm her-"

"I did not ask for a story"!

"My lady told me not to"! I felt my anger stop rising and looked down at the cherub.

"What do you mean, why would she not want to return"? Perchta seemed a little hesitant about answering me, something that has never happened before in the time she's served me.

"My lady...has changed, physically and is afraid of how you may react," she said softly. "She doesn't realize that it is just her magic".

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, not understanding what Perchta was trying to get to.

"What would her appearance have to do with her leaving"? I had suspected that this may happen, there weren't many human's who were turned into immortals but always had a little change. It was no surprise that Constance's appearance may change a little, a new eye color, longer hair, the possibilities were endless.

"Well...she is afraid that you will reject her, like her parents".

I slowly felt the anger slipping from me and let a chuckle slip through my lips. So this is what this was all about, Jessica said that women didn't like their men to see them at their worse. Maybe this was one of those times for Constance. I felt a smile break its way through and waved my hand, dismissing the thought.

"Take me to her". Perchta flew up ready to guide me, but then hesitated and looked back at me with concern in her eyes. She must be worried about going against Constance and I was almost glad to see that she was worried about displeasing her lady. "I will tell her I ordered you to take me".

"Yes master". Without another word she guided me deeper into the tree, until we got to to large double sided door painted with holly leaves and berries. She slowly cracked the door open and peeked inside and looked back at me. "She's asleep my lord".

I nodded my head and placed my index finger to my lips, telling her to be silent as I brushed past her and made my way into the room. I looked back at her and gave her a look saying I wanted no disturbances, I did not know if Constance would make it easy for me to bring her back and I didn't need any little cherubs ruining everything. She nodded and bowed, before laying back down to the others, probably to tell them they weren't going to all die today. The room was very spacious with walls as black at the tree itself, there was a a fireplace lite across from a large nest. I quietly walked over to the nest and peeked inside, smiling at what I found.

Constance curled up in soft blankets made of feathers and dreaming away, she was safe! I quickly forgot that she was even asleep and wrapped my arms around her, holding her to me and kissing along the side of her face. I heard her mumble a bit in her sleep that I'm sure I was bringing her out of, but ignored her and let my lips travel to hers. I put all the fear and desperation that I had for the past few hours into the kiss, holding her so tight that I'm sure I left my fingerprints embedded into her skin. I could feel her stirring against me and opened and eye to see hers blinking open in surprise.

I separated us, but kept my arms around her and buried my head in her the base of her neck.

"Krampus...whoa,wait you can't be here," she yelped and was suddenly replaced with red dust in my arms. I growled in frustration and heard a gasp from behind me, I looked behind and Constance is standing behind me. She held the blanket to her as she watched the red dust flow around her. Her eyes flickered between her body and me. "Oh my God, what's happening to me"?

I reached out for her again, hurt when I saw her flinch and start to shy away.

"Wait, Constance please, you have no reason to be afraid," I said. "If you keep wanting to run away I don't know where you may transport yourself to".

"What's happening to me," she asked. I took a few steps closer, seeing that she didn't shy away this time.

"It is just the magic entering your body, I have to say I'm amazed that you can even use it," I said with a chuckle in my voice. "But I need I need you to stay calm, so nothing else happens".

She shook her head as tears poured down her face and held the blanket tighter to her.

"I didn't mean to leave, I was just scared," she whispered, catching me off guard. I had to swallow the frog in my throat and remind myself that this was all new for her and was still human. She didn't know any better.

"I know that it can be frightening, but I-"

"I'm a fucking freak, I look like a monster," she cried. My brow furrowed in confusion, what is she talking about?

"A monster, where is this coming from Constance," I asked, advancing her. Each step I took forward, she took a step back.

"I've...changed, a lot," she said, still avoiding me. I soon had her trapped against the wall, my body just a few steps apart so I wouldn't scare her. I looked at the blanket over her head and wondered if this 'change' was why she was wearing it like a protective shield. Had something happened? It didn't matter to me though, there's nothing that could make me change my feelings about Constance. I had to reassure her of that.

"Constance, I know that I should probably be the last person to speak on appearance, but nothing could ever change how I feel about you". I took careful steps towards her and closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around her, relieved when she didn't fight me. "You are my world and even if you were to grow horns out of your head-"

Constance suddenly let out a sob and let her fall head fall into my chest. I was so shocked by her reaction and wondered what I had said to make her so upset. "C-constance"?

"Well you just had to bang the hammer right on the head didn't you," she said through her tears. She reared her head back and snatched the blanket it off her head and glared at me. "Well why don't you prove it then"?

I was so shocked by her outburst, it actually took me a moment to realize what she was so upset about, until I finally figured it out. I could tell she was watching my reaction carefully, looking for disgust, hate but all I could feel was awe. The horns were not the only attention to Constance appearance, her skin had a golden hue to it, her hair was thicker and was even a bit beautiful creature standing in front of me is supposed to be my future wife. I had always thought Constance was beautiful but as I took in her whole appearance before me, I was enchanted.

"See I knew it, even you can't handle it," Constance said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

Constance

I was right. He said he loved me, but he was just staring at me like I was an attraction and not saying anything. I wanted to believe what Perchta said was true but it wasn't. I just wanted to run away again but I don't have the emotional strength to even run as the tears start up again.

"See I knew it, even you can't handle it," I said and tried to push him away, but Krampus wrapped his hands around mine and trapped them against his chest. I looked up, ready to let out all the hurt I was feeling but was caught off guard when I saw the look he was giving me. It was a mixture of adoration and sadness that was so intense that it stunned me to the core. He lowered his head to mine and captured my lips in a kiss. He held me tight to him as our lips moved over each other and let my hands out his grip to wrap his around my waist. He broke away and peered down at me through hooded eyes.

"Your beauty is the only thing I am not able to 'handle', how you can be so kind to me but so unkind to yourself," he whispered. He brought my hand to his lips and feathered kisses against the tips, making me blush. "How could you think that something as small-" I gave him a look, showing that horns growing out my head wasn't a small thing as he stated. "Insignificant, I meant insignificant would make me toss aside everything that we've been through. I would rather let the world, the universe, even the Heavens be swallowed, then not have you by my side".

"Horns, antena's, antlers it doesn't matter to me. I just want you to come home and be my wife".

He wanted me, he really wanted me. I didn't have to prove anything, my worth, my purpose. Not for something to gain, but just me.

"Then, you're ok with this, all this," I asked, pointing to my horns. He smiled at me and pressed his lips against mine again.

"I accept you as you accept me," he whispered. "I love you, Constance".

"I love you too," I whispered. I said it, my last wall broken down. His brow raised and he his smile got so wide that I could see the tips of his fangs. He brought me back into his arms and pressed his cheek against the top of my head and sighed. Everything was ok now, for the first time in a long time I could say I was ok.

"I have to admit, the horns do add an extra...appeal to your appearance," he said slyly as he looked over my form. Oh really? I'd give him something that would knock him off his rocker. I pulled myself out of his arms and watched as his expression turned into confusion and turned turned my back to him.

"You think that was the shocker you should see this," I said a wiggled my little black tail. "Krampus...Krampus...Krampus, please put your tongue back in your mouth".

 **Oh my lord I had to rewrite this chapter twice and hopefully it is up to the standards of you readers. Also, I don't remember is I actually showed the inspiration for Constance's horns, so if not here yous go .**


	10. Rat

Constance

If I said that I was missed a little by everyone back at the castle, it would be an understatement. The maids told me I was never allowed out of their sight again, the teddy bears nearly drowned me in stuffing from all the hugs, the elves were nice enough to bring me gifts from their travels around the globe trying to find me and don't even get me started on Jessica. The lady nearly knocked me down in the snow when we got back to the castle, telling me to never scare her like that again and if I did she was going to take me across her lap.

They were all relieved and excited to hear that there was a wedding still going on and that we needed to start planning. Jessica had the energy of a cheerleader and snatched me away from Krampus and started chattering about all the things we needed to get done. First thing on the list, meeting the council and that's what I was getting ready for this morning. My maids were running around the room, making sure that I was perfect. I guess Krampus wasn't the only one not happy about this meeting with the council.

They had put me a long grey dress stitched with floral patterns, with a turtleneck and sleeves that cuffed around my fingers and a little hole for my tail. The dress was nicely fitted and hugged the right places, but still made me lady-like. They curled my hair and let it flow freely down my shoulders, the front twisted and pinned behind my horns. I was still getting use to the horns but the girls had been really good in making sure that I felt comfortable and showed me that they were in fact a part of me.

The maids finally placed a pair of pearl studs on my ears and gave me a pair of black leather boots with a slight wedge on them. We all turned when we heard a knock at the door and Jessica's head popped in.

"Oh my goodness you look gorgeous, no makeup," she asked once she saw my face was bare. I shook my head and got up from my chair.

"They're already going to judge me, why not make it easier for them," I said, making my maids giggle. Jessica sighed and walked over to me with her hands reached for mine. I let my hands slip through hers and looked into her eyes.

"Now don't you get all negative on me, you are going to be great and I made it to where our husbands weren't there so there would be less tension," she reminded me.

"He's not my husband yet Jessica," I said, even though the thought of getting to say it did get me a little giddy. She gave me a wink and nudges me with her shoulder.

"He might as well be, he looks at you like he wants to eat you up," she said. I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything, since it wasn't completely a lie. "So are you ready, they're already waiting for us".

"Do you mind if I take us there," I asked timidly. It had only been a few hours but once Krampus was able to get me away from Jessica he had taught me to transport myself wherever I wanted to go. He said that I just needed to think or have an idea of where I wanted to go and I would be able to get there. I wanted to get away from the castle and Perchta always made me feel safe, so it could explain how I ended up in her territory.

He had given me a few lessons and so far I had been able to get all around the castle and even made a quick trip to Peru, before coming back to my room. He said that as time passed on some of my magic would come naturally to me and some he may have to teach me.

"I would love for you to take us, you know Krampus has never let me travel with him," Jessica said. I looked over at my maids and they all nodded.

"We'll follow you, my lady," one said. I gave her a nervous smile and closed my eyes, thinking that I wanted to be where the council was and suddenly I heard the sound of air being sucked in and let back out. I opened my eyes and saw the red smoke slowly descend around Jessica and I.

"My word", I heard.

"What's going on," another voice said.

"Holly fruit cake, I want to do that again, can we go back like that too, oohh we're here," Jessica said as her attention turned next to us. As the smoke finally cleared I was able to see five...well it was a mixture of people and creatures sitting at a large table and they were all staring at me. "Well now, since we've seemed to have made our entrance. Everyone I would like you all to meet Constance, Krampus's bride".

Jessica took my hand and guided me towards the table and started introducing me to each person and creature.

"This is Cupid". A handsome man with large, white angel wings and pink hair style like Elvis. He had bright blue eyes and peachy skin. He had a pink quiver of golden arrows and was wearing a stylish pink suit. He said nothing but stared in awe as I greeted him.

"The Easter Bunny". He was a large baby blue rabbit dressed in green, plaid sunday suit and matching green fedora. He almost seemed as tall as Santa but I could really tell because he was sitting down. His pink nose twitched in my direction and green eyes traveled over me.

"The Tooth Fairy". A small woman in a purple hoodie dress and blue goggles on her head and had the cutest little blue wings on her back. Her skin was a tad lighter than her hoodie and she wore a large brown satchel around her with a big tooth printed on the front. She reached her hand out to me and gleefully shook my hand.

"Father Time". An old man, that looked more like a wizard then the holder of time stood from his chair and gave us a deep bow. He wore robes that seemed to turn from black to dark blue as he moved and it was decorated in golden swirls and patterns of the moon, sun and stars. What really got me was the large golden scythe that leaned against his chair and almost made a shadow over him.A little hand waved next to him from under the table and I looked underneath to see a baby, wearing a hat and diaper that matched his robes waving at me!

"He wanted to meet you as well, couldn't get him to stay home," Father Time said. I giggled and gave the baby a wave back,

"Sandman". From what I could see, even though it was pretty hard since he was laying the side of his face on the table, was a man with shaggy golden hair that seemed to move like sand, shiny golden skin and a matching pajama onesie. He made me jump as his head shot up and he gave me a quick 'how ya doin', before letting his head hit the table and started snoring again. I looked back at Jessica and she just sighed. "You'll have to excuse him, daytime doesn't agree with him".

I nodded my head and let her move me forward.

"And finally this is Mother Nature". A woman with dark brown skin, dark eyes and green hair, that looked like actually plants and flowers sat with a sour face. Her long, flowing gown looked like they were made from every flower ever made. Butterflies were flying around her head out of nowhere and it was like she had a halo of light around her. She was a very beautiful, but her mouth forming into a tighter line by the second, did not make her seem so motherly. Jessica noticed this as well and seemed very concerned. "Natura, what's wrong"?

"What's wrong is that you're wasting our time with this imposter," she snapped. The friendly smile I had immediately dropped and I cocked my head to the side, wondering if I had heard right.

"I beg your pardon," I asked.

"Natura whatever are you talking about," the Easter Bunny spoke up.

"Please Lapin, you all can not be believing that this beautiful, doe eyed girl could be...Krampus's bride," she said as if she had a bad taste mouth in her mouth. Oh, I'm not liking this at all.

"Why would Jessica and Nicholas lie to us," the Sandman said, before his head fell back to the table. I wonder if that hurt?

"Please you know that Nicholas has always been too soft on that beast," Natura went on. Did she just call my future husband a beast?

"Natura," The Tooth Fairy cried out. Natura rolled her eyes and waved her off.

"Ivory, we have all said the same thing at one point so hush," she said and turned back to me and Jessica. "So what did you do, get one of those little ugly elves Krampus has and turned them into this girl for a day, I admit you've done quite a job".

That's it! She's talked about my fiance, my elves and now me in one sitting, I wasn't going to take it anymore. I felt Jessica's grip tighten on my shoulders but I shrugged her off and walked right in front of the now shocked Mother Nature.

"Excuse me, but what crawled up your ass and died that makes you think you can be such a bitch," I asked. I heard a cup fall and shatter to the floor, a gasp and now the Sandman was sitting up with his eyes still closed. Natura looked me up and down, which I did not appreciate and raised a pointer finger to me.

"Excuse me-"

"You are not excused for coming to a meeting that _you_ _all_ forced me to come to, to inspect like a sheep and then insulting my fiance, myself and our elves. You most definitely are not," I said, feeling my tail swish back in forth in anger. I swear I saw Baby New Year climb up in Father Times lap to get a better view of the conversation.

"So you are _the_ bride,' she asked, crossing her legs. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest.

"My name is Constance and yes I am the bride, so you better start remembering it," I snapped. From the corner of my eye I saw Cupid, holding his hands delicately to his chest as if he was going to faint. I swore I saw one of the Sandman's eyes open up, but not much. Natura giggled and leaned forward on the table.

"Listen, I guess Krampus didn't tell you how it works here, so I'll-"

"No, he told me that you guys were a bunch of stuck up assholes and I'm starting to see who the biggest ass is," I said. I heard tea being spat out in shock and another gasp, but I wasn't done. "How dare you call Krampus a beast, when you can't even control the ugly mess that comes out your mouth".

That made her mad, she turned her attention to Jessica behind me and pointed at me with an accusing finger.

"Who is this human to speak to me in such a way," she growled. I saw Lapin sink slowly into his chair and hold his ears with both hands. Jessica went to answer, but I wasn't in the mood to make Jessica play telephone right in front of me.

"I guess not only are you rude, you're deaf," I heard someone snigger and Natura's head snapped in the direction and ended it. "And I may be human but at least I was taught to treat people fairly until I can make a real judgement of them and I can tell you, thank goodness I'm not the one in charge of the Naughty or Nice list. Now I understand that you may not like what Krampus does, but it is the job he was given and he is doing a great job at it. Someone has to make sure the bad get punished, since you guys don't like to interfere with mortals".

"You'll have us fall in love with someone, sneak into our homes and never give us snow days and bad hair days, but God forbid you have to give us one on one time".

Natura slammed her hands down on the table and jumped out of her chair.

"I do not give bad hair days, I have to give humid days, it's my job," she cried, making a few at the table laugh. I heard Jessica try to hide a giggle behind me.

"Just like Krampus has his job, you judge him based off something he can't change and then you judge me because I love him enough to marry him and the world not getting swallowed by the underworld thing," I said and turned to Jessica. "I'm sorry Jessica, but I think it's time for me to go. I've had enough insults for one day and I left unnecessary fights to my parents, come on girls".

"But Constance, wait," she called out behind me. I lifted a finger in the air, a habit I picked up from my mom showing I was on my last good nerve. I wasn't going to take this from a bunch of wild animals and people looking things, when they couldn't accept Krampus.

I started walking out the room, my maids trailing behind me.

"My lady, you don't want to transport back to the castle," one asked behind me. I lifted the front of my dress a bit, making sure not to trip and I quickened my pace.

"Nope, I'm still human and I feel like having a very human walk to cool off," I said, not looking back.

Normal POV

Jessica's head snapped in Natura's direction and gave her the hardest glare she could muster. Natura reared back, shocked by the sweet ladies expression and placed a hand on her chest.

"Now why are you looking at me like that," she asked. She looked around and saw most of the table giving her the stink eye, not at all pleased with what they just saw. Lapin was the only one who was leaning against the table and watching Constance leave.

"Did anyone else notice that Lady Krampus has a cute little tail," he asked, offhandedly.

"Natura how could you say such horrible things, Constance already had a bad impression of you all and all you've done is confirm it," Jessica said.

"Me? What about her, she downright insulted me, I deserve more respect from a girl that's only been here for two days," Natura fought. Eros (Cupid) shook his head and tsked at the mother of all nature.

"You attacked her first or better yet, you attacked her future husband and she has every right to defend him," he pointed out. The others nodded in agreement.

"And why would you say all that within minutes of her being here, you're doing the same thing to her that you did to Krampus," Ivory pointed out. Natura rolled her eyes and sneered.

"Please, since when did you become an advocate for the demon," she asked. Father Time and Baby New Year shook their heads.

"We may not agree with what Krampus does but that young lady is right about one thing, Krampus did not choose his job and for that fact none of us did," he said and got up from his chair and took Baby New Years hand as he slide of his lap.

"Where are you going," Natura asked as they walked from behind the table. Father Time looked back at her, as if it was obvious.

"We are going to apologize and re introduce ourselves to , with the damage you've done It wouldn't surprise me if she hates us as much as Krampus does," he said. Lapin got up from his seat and straightened his suit.

"Kronos hold up, I'll come along with you," he said and walked from behind the table to everyone's shock.

"What are you going for Lapin," Morpheus (Sandman) asked, with and eye open now. Lapin shrugged.

"To do the same thing and also figure out how Krampus got a girl with a tail like that," he said slyly. Everyone gasped, while Eros rolled his eyes. "What, I'm still single and if I'm gonna get hitched one day I wanna know how to catch me a fox like that, she could chain me down everytime".

"Well then I'm coming too," Eros said. "I need to make sure that you don't try anything, you know how you bunnies are".

"Careful, I'll chew your ear off, literally," Lapin warned. Eros brushed him off and blew a kiss in his direction to taunt him.

"Well then I'm coming too," Ivory said and flew over. "She seems very nice and she has such a nice smile, I don't want her to think badly of us".

Everyone was shocked to see Morpheus get up from the table and tiredly rub his eyes, before opening them to show royal blue eyes with no pupils.

"Morpheus, are you alright," Jessica asked with concern. He looked over and smiled at her.

"I'm suddenly more interested in this Constance than sleeping at the moment," he said, making everyone smile. It was a rarity for him to be more interested in something else besides sleeping, during the day.

"Well then, I think we should follow her, post haste, she seems very fast," Father Time said and grabbed Baby New Year so they could make their way. The others followed, but Ivory turned around when she noticed that Jessica was still behind. They may need a mediator since she and Constance already seemed close.

"Are you coming Jessica," she asked. Jessica turned to her and nodded.

"Yes, I'll be there in a minute, you go ahead and I'll catch up," she said before turning back to the pouting Natura. Natura was not pleased, she could see where Constance may have been upset about the comments towards her personally, but to defend…..Krampus, it was ridiculous!

"Natura, how long are you going to make it your mission to just make Krampus miserable," she asked the lady of nature.

"Jessica I have no time to make _his_ life miserable, unlike some people I work all year round," Natura snapped.

"That may be true, but you make it a point to attack him everytime you see him," Jessica pointed out. "You are the eldest of the council, you should know better".

"Yes I am the eldest, which means I am the wisest and I know that if it wasn't for your husband that beast would go on a rampage," Natura said. Jessica shook her head and frowned.

"Krampus and Kris are one whole, you can't have one without the other and maybe you need to start remembering that," Jessica said. "I'm glad someone finally stood up to you, the others are too afraid and I am not apart of the council but Krampus was chosen and created for his job just like the rest of you and even though you all make the world's children happy, there is obviously a few humans on Earth that don't agree with you about the good jobs you are doing".

"Jessica-"

"No Natura, Constance has been really hurt and had none of you to turn to, Krampus was the only one who protected her and brought her hope and now you've added even more reason for her not to like you. Now you can either come with me to redeem yourself or you can just go home Natura because I can't handle anymore of your degrading comments to my friends today, so good day".

With that, Jessica left Natura at the table alone and with her thoughts. As Natura sat in shook, watching all her friends leave she couldn't help but feel she like this Constance girl a bit. A ballsy little wife for Krampus...that was an idea.

 **Whooo that came out so easily. Just to let you guys know all the names for the council or immortals are actually just synonyms for them, if you didn't catch it. So far I think my favorite is Lapin and that's only because I can almost imagine him as a pimp bunny in a suit lol!**


	11. Fick Sie

Constance

I wasn't really sure I was walking to, but sometimes when you're really mad none of that really matters.

"My lady please calm down, you're walking so fast," one of my maids said. I looked behind me and realized that they were a good distance behind me and were actually jogging to reach the point I had stopped at.

"Oh dang guys, I'm so sorry I guess I wasn't paying attention," I said when they reached my side.

"It's alright my lady, regular things like walking away in anger are going to be enhanced, since your magic does make you faster," one of the maids said, after catching her breath. I raised a brow, intrigued.

"Really, well that's something I could learn to like," I said.

"My lady, we are not alone," another elf said. The other maids stood in a defensive position in front of me and with my hearing becoming stronger, I could hear multiple footsteps coming towards us.

"Do you think it is an attack," a maid asked another.

"Maybe they're trying to steal her ladyship," another said. One took me by surprise by letting out a growl and a knife whipping out of her sleeve.

"They will have to go over my dead corpse," she growled. Good gracious, my little maids could be vicious! I looked up again and saw that is was just the council and jessica, minus Natura or the Mother of All Dookie.

"Whoa, whoa guys, it's just the council," I said and ran out in front of them. They all looked up at me as if I didn't know this already.

"We fail to see your point, my lady," one said. I turned to look over my shoulders and saw that the entire group had froze in their steps and everyone's eyes were on the knife in the elfs hands. I sighed and reached my hand out to her, asking for the kife. She looked from the council to me, but just let out a sigh and put the knife in my hand.

"Guys, ask first questions first before just stabbing people," I said shaking my head. It surprised me that things like this didn't shock me, but it did add to their charm. They seemed to take me a little too literal though.

"Our lady says that we must ask your intentions, before we commence to stabbing you and protecting her," one said. The councils faces twisted into looks of horror and they started to back away slowly. I slapped my palm of my hand to my forehead and groaned, when were these ladies going to stop taking me so literally all the time?

"No guys," I said to the elves. "Just let me handle this".

I looked back at the frightened council and jessica trying to calm them down, whispering something to them that I couldn't hear but trying to keep a smile. "Listen guys I'm sorry, the girls are just a little on the intense side".

"What do you feed those girls, human heads," the Easter Bunny asked, not taking his eyes off the elves. You know, I've never actually seen them eat so that's a good question.

"They don't mean it, they just want to know why you're following us after you insulted their master and my groom-to-be," I said matter of factly. I saw all of their faces sink with guilt and then heard a throat being cleared. Cupid stepped up, with his hand extended and a pleasant smile on his face. I looked back at the elves, for reensureance but let my hand slip into his and let him place a kiss on the back of it.

"Lady Krampus or I belive it was Constance, I would like the first to reintroduce myself and extend the olive branch of peace," he said, giving me a big, white and bright smile.

"You would," I asked. The council all nodded at the same time.

"Miss Constance, we just want to get to know you as a person," Ivory flew up and said.

"You mean like you've gotten to know Krampus," I accused, while crossing my arms over my chest. The council all looked at each other and then back at me, but giving me no answer. Jessica stepped from behind them and crossed over to me.

"Constance hey really want to start over really," she said.

"How can I give them a chance, when they won't give me a real reason they hate Krampus, besides a job he was picked for," I asked.

"We don't hate Krampus," Lapin piped in. "We may all agree that we don't like his job but that's it".

"She sure wasn't making it sound that way,"I pointed out Natura's earlier statements about how they all felt. "And none of you deny anything else she said".

"Why don't you just give them a chance Constance," Jessica begged and added quietly "You could show them that they were wrong about Krampus".

I thought about it for a few seconds, I didn't really feel like getting to know these people who wouldn't give my future husband a chance. But Jessica could be right and I could show them a whole new side of Krampus, that they've never seen. I sighed and narrowed my eyes in Jessica's direction.

"If they act out of line at all don't blame me if they elves do what they do," I warned. She rolled her eyes and nodded, probably because she knew that once it got to that point it would be out of our hands.

"We assure you ma'am, we will be on our best behavior," Father time said. I shrugged my shoulders, not sure how true that was going to be but didn't say anything.

"Arlight, well girls how about you take each of their hands and I'll take Jessica," I said. They nodded their heads and ran over to each of the council members, who winced and looked back at me. "It'll be faster to just transport of us, I'm pretty hungry and would like to eat soon".

They hesitantly took each of my maids hands, each of them giving off a different expression showing how unnerved they were. The only one who seemed at ease was the Sandman. I looked over at Jessica and she just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"At least they're trying," she pointed out.

"It's gonna be a long day, to the kitchen," I called out Batman style and soon red smoke clouded my vision. The first sound I heard was the roar of one of the yeti's, I opened my eyes to two huge yeti's shoving each other, challenging each other back and forth in their large chef hats. I heard this would happen sometimes, too many yeti's in one kitchen and it would just start a bunch of chaos. I dropped Jessica's hand and ran over to where the two large beings were starting to bare claws and fangs at each other.

"Hey, hey what is going on here," I yelled, making them stop and freeze with quilty expressions. The one on the left went into a sequence of growls and grunts, that somehow I understood, pointing at the yeti on the right. I could already understand every helper and creature, but the day my horns came in it was like they were speaking plain English to me!

"What did he say," Lapin asked. I looked behind me and saw all of them, expect Jessica had taken up a hiding space, not good ones I must add, and were peeking behind them. My maids shook their heads in their direction, i'm sure rolling their eyes behind their mask.

"The one on the left says that the one on the right has been adding extra spice into the chili that they're making today and he keeps telling him not to because it makes it too spicy," I said. The yeti on the right started to growl back, pointing accusedly at the yeti on the left. "Oh so the one on the right says that the one of the left is too stuck in old ways and they need to try new things".

"Change is good," Father Time said, shaking his fist from behind a mixer.

"I mean that is true," I said and looked up at both yeti's "There's no harm in at least trying it, I'll be willing to even try".

The yeti on the right, smiled and jumped for joy and ran off to one of the large stove and took out a tiny between his huge fingers and scooped up something from a large pot. He carefully walked over to me and bent down, showing me that the spoon was actually my size and handing it to me. I took the hint and took the spoon out if his big hands and brought the me sized spoon to my lips and wrapped my lips around it, swallowing down the chili. I felt a smile come to my face as the spicy and sweet flavor hit my tongue and moaned in delight.

"It's really good, I don't think it's too spicy," I said. The yeti to the right jumped for joy and pointed a finger at the yeti to the left, who just crossed his arms over his furry chest. I looked back at the group and waved them over. "You guys should try some, it's really good".

They hesitated at first, but Father Time and Baby New Year were the first to walk up and be given a pair of spoons with some chili in it. They looked at each other before taking a bit of the chili.

"Oh my, it is quite good, very flavorful," he said. Baby New Year waved his hand, calling the others over. They soon followed and came up, grabbing their own spoons and slurping down the chili.

"Hey man, this really is good," Lapin said.

"Not too spicy either," Ivory said, eating the rest off her spoon.

"Hey, are we eating this stuff, it's pretty good" The Sandman chimed in.

"We could, we have technically missed breakfast," Jessica pointed out.

"I'm all here for it," I said and watched as the council crowded over the smell of the chili coming from the pot. I turned back to the yeti's having a great place in mind for where we could eat. "Do you think you could bring a batch of this to the ice garden, for us to eat"?

The yeti who made it gave me a big toothy grin and gave me a thumbs up, telling me he could do it. When he walked back over to the stove, the yeti he was arguing with kneeled down to as my height (even though I still had to look up some) and gave my shoulder at pat to get my attention. When I turned to him he smiled and started growling and grunting.

"Oh I see," I turned to the rest of the group, who were eating some cookies another yeti was offering "This yeti is the other ones older brother and is the younger one is supposed to take on the head chef role, but he couldn't surpass any of his older brothers recipes or take on the leadership role. This is the first time that he's tried to really fight his brother on anything and he wants to thank us for proving him wrong and showing his brother is ready to lead the kitchen".

"You mean these...guys are the cooks," Lapin asked.

"Of course they are and they can make anything asked of them," I bragged, patting the yeti next to me shoulder.

"You think they could have some of these cookies come up with that chili," The Sandman asked. I looked back at the yeti and he happily nodded and growled out a few more things. His words made my stomach grumble a bit and lick my lips.

"Sounds great," I turned back to the group "He said that they would have a full lunch prepared for us and ready when we get up to the ice garden, should just be ten minutes, he said".

"We shall prepare the viewing room for you, my lady," my maids said. I smiled over at them and nodded before they disappeared.

"Only ten minutes, that's some fast service," Ivory said.

"Well I can admit, after all this time with Kris around they've learned to get food out fast," Jessica said with a shy smile. "But while we're waiting how about we walk to the ice garden"?

I saw everyone on the council flinch and look back and forth at each other.

"You mean…. _walk_ in Krampus's castle," Lapin asked.

"Well you can hop too, if that floats your boat," I said, oblivious to the problem. The Sandman and Cupid snickered behind their hands as Lapin scowled.

"I think what Lapin means is, we've never actually been inside of Krampus castle," Ivory muttered. I looked over at Jessica, who confirmed the statement by nodding and walked over to me.

"Kris and I have been the only ones allowed at Krampus Castle, he says he doesn't see a reason to let those who don't accept him in his home," she explained.

I was finding it really hard not to agree with my husband, who wanted all that negativity around you? But this wasn't about what I thought, this was about being the bigger person and proving these people wrong. I stood straight and looked at each one of them.

"Well I guess I'll be the first to say, welcome to Castle Krampus". I gave them the most lady like curtsy I could muster (thank God mom put me in those etiquette classes) and waved my hands towards the door. "Now unless you guys want to help the yeti's make the meal, follow me to the ice garden".

With that I started walking in the direction of the ice garden, with Jessica hot on my tail. A few seconds later, we heard feet running behind us and the council was running towards us. The yeti's gave their farewells and I waved back and said goodbye. The Sandman made his way to my side and quietly asked me

"So, I know this is your territory and all, but we are safe here right"?

I let out a laugh and nodded my head.

"We are more than safe, come on I'll show you guys around a bit while they make our lunch," I said.

Time Skip

I had to admit, the council wasn't as bad as they first led on. They reintroduced themselves as Eros, Ivory, Lapin, Morpheus, Kronos (father time) and Janus were genuinely amazed at how big and lavish the castle was. Their eyes couldn't keep off the paintings on the walls and statues that stood by them. I actually heard one of them question why the council meetings weren't here. They thought there would be chains, screams up and down the hall.

"I've been here awhile now and I've never heard screams up and down the halls,," I said.

As we moved further on, we ran into a group of helpers, who were happy to see Jessica and me, but were iffy about the council. It didn't help either when the council voiced their concerns about being eaten by the helpers. I asked them why they would ever think the helpers would eat them and it was because they had heard that Krampus fed them on a supply of flesh (another lie from Natura I'm sure). After a bit of tooth pulling, I was able to convince the helpers to come over and introduce themselves and warned them to be nice. They were as close to angels as a dark helpers could get, which was very close.

The council were in complete shock, these are Krampus's helpers? Of course they didn't have time to meet all the helpers, but by the end of it the elves were dragging the council members happily along to the ice garden. I don't think the council minded much though, they were smiling and laughing and even running along with the elves. When we finally got to the ice garden the council were mesmerized by the beauty of the icy plants that slowly moved in the arctic chill.

The maids had done a great job of setting up the patio of the garden,a large round table in the middle with a silver tablecloth and blue silverware and matching plates. The good thing was that the patio was behind a very hard glass that almost seemed invisible, but kept the cold out. A big pot of the chilli was in the middle in the table, surrounded by toppings, steamed carrots( and raw), green beans, corn bread, corn on the cob, mash potatoes and cookies for dessert. As we dug in the helpers started dancing and jumping around, entertaining us. While the council wasn't diggy into their food, they were also asking things about me, about how I met Krampus.

I explained to them that night, how I tried to run away and Krampus brought me back home. I told them about how Krampus comforted me through my parents fighting and abuse, how all the helpers made me laugh when I cried. Until, the council stepped in and made Krampus stop seeing me that is. I watched all their faces drop with guilt and they all looked down at the table.

"Natura said that he was attracted to you, you know," Morpheus said. I shook my head and took a sip of my water.

"He was just protecting me, that's why I don't understand why you guys think of him the way you do," I said shrugging. Janus or Baby New Year had settled himself in my lap and was eating off a small plate that I had made for him of mashed potatoes and steamed carrots.

"Because _our_ jobs are to protect children," Lapin spoke up.

"But none of you were there to protect me, even Santa knew what was going on at my house, how can you protect kids if you don't even interact with them" I explained. They all got quiet for a bit and looked around at each other, trying to get an answer.

"I've always said that our minimal interference wasn't really making a difference, the Greek gods used to show themselves to the mortals in many different forms and if it turned out bad it was the human's own fault, but now we just ignore them and let them make their own mistakes" Eros said. "And she is a prime example, who would think that a child we didn't protect would one day come and join our ranks. She will be a constant reminder of our failure".

I watched the faces around the table drop more, even the baby was whining and was holding tight to the front of my dress. It wasn't the point I was trying to make, but it was almost ironic.

"But what I find most amazing of all is how there is no darkness in her heart". All eyes were on me now, Eros's stare the most intense. "Most humans would take this new power you have and take revenge out on the world, for the pain you went through, but all I see is love and light in your heart".

"You actually love Krampus, don't you"?

I couldn't hold back the smile that came to my face.

"I really do," I admitted happily. This made Eros smile and I watched as all the councils faces turned from shock to curiosity.

"Who would think that Krampus would have so much impact of a child's life," Ivory said.

"Yes it would make you wonder, if maybe there is a place for Krampus on the council," Kronos said. I looked over at him, not being able to hide my excitement.

"Really"! The old man smiled at me and stroked his long beard.

"Yes, I think we were a bit too hasty in not bringing him on when we brought in Santa, Eros is right as the times of the past faded away we immortals have become laxed with the interference of mortals," he said.

"It's true, even I used to actually walk house to house, to each person and put them to sleep and now I don't even do that it's all central," Morpheus said, opening his eyes and showing off his blue, pupiless eyes. "Krampus is the only one who has stuck to the older ways, we may not be able to go back to those ways but we shouldn't punish Krampus for keeping to them".

"Now let's just try convincing Natura of that," Lapin said, snapping a carrot between his teeth. The other nodded and mumbled.

"That won't be so easy," Jessica said, stirring her tea.

"What exactly does she have against him," I asked. Was she a jealous ex lover, whose ass I would have to kick? They all seemed a bit reluctant to answer but Morpheus just rolled his eyes.

"Natura's one of us old guys, she's had to do some things that she didn't want to but the-"

"Higher power," everyone around chorused, Janus babbled. Morpheus waved his hand and nodded.

"Yeah that, when the new times came she didn't have to do those things as much and Krampus just reminds her of the "bad times" and she can get nasty," he finished. The conversation suddenly stopped when the door to the patio door opened and Santa's head popped in.

"Oh Sorry Morpheus, hi Lapin didn't mean to bother you, we thought we heard our wives good day," he said and closed the door and then we heard an 'oh'.

"Did you just say Lapin The Easter Bunny is in my house," I heard Krampus's muffled voice say. Soon it followed with the door whipping open to a anxious looking Krampus. His eyes immediately locked with mine and then looked around the room when he realized we weren't alone. I waved to him, trying to hide the fact that I was kind of nervous about how I was going to react to all this. He stood straight and teleported behind me and placed his hand on my shoulders.

"Constance what happened to having breakfast at Nicholas's, we've been looking for you two everywhere," he said calmly. I wrapped my hand around one of his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Mama nature was a bitch, so we decided to move the party over here and show them around while we waited for lunch, you should probably say hi hun," I said looking up at him. He snapped his eyes back in front and cleared his throat as he looked at the people around the room.

"Hello, everyone," he muttered. Everyone gave off their own greeting and gave Krampus small smiles.

"Why don't you guys sit down, Krampus your yeti's make the best food I've had in years," Lapin in said. Krampus's eyes got wide and I gently pulled his large form into a chair that a maid brings and sit him next to me.

"Oh, well thank you they do try their best," Krampus says. I smile up at him and he tries to hide the smile I know he's too shy to give in front of the others.

"Also, we were discussing the topic of you joining the council," Kronos said. I felt Krampus stiffen under my hand and looked up at him surprised to see a genuinely shocked expression on his face. We all sat there, waiting for him to respond but he just froze. I saw Jessica nudge Santa in the side and nodded to the table. He sighed but turned his head towards the table.

"Are you really," he asked. Krampus suddenly snapped out of his trance and jumped in his chair.

"Wow," he said softly. I wasn't too surprised by his reaction, unpredictable. At least he wasn't mad.

"Yea, Constance has been a real eye opener for us and we need to give you a chance," Lapin said. I saw the corners of Krampus's mouth twitch, like he wasn't sure if he should be smiling or not.

"Maybe we could talk more about it more after the wedding," Ivory suggested and everyone nodded.

"Now the wedding is something I want to talk about," Eros said raising his hand.

"Oh me too,"Jessica said. Suddenly they were off into a frenzy of wedding favors and floral arrangements. I just smirked as I watched them, I felt a tug on my hand and looked up at Krampus and saw a smile on his face as he peered down at me.

"What is it," I whispered.

"I...I just wanted to thank you, for everything," he whispered back to me. But I hadn't even done anything, I tried asking what I had done that deserved a but he quickly silenced me with a peck to my lips. We ignored the specters comments and just smiled at each other as we separated.


	12. Schwarze Hochzeit

Constance

Today was the day. Who thought after not seeing someone for almost eleven years, that I would be marrying them after only two weeks of being with them? We had decided that we were going to get married on New Years Eve, Kronos saying it would bring good luck to our union and start the New Year with a bang. Krampus liked it even better because he said the rest of the year could be like our honeymoon, until Christmas started coming around. The entire time was a blur of dress fittings, ceremony runs,cake testings, yule goat riding, and trying to hide from Eros and Jessica so I could get a moments peace!

When I wasn't running around like a mad woman, Krampus and I were spending as much time together as we possibly could. Creeping off in the shadows, so we could be alone and whisper sweet nothings to each other. We would work on my magic, now I could even call items to me and use my chains at day that I had to leave the castle and go to a chalet was probably the hardest experience throughout all this. We weren't going to be allowed to see each other for two days, another tradition of the immortals. It was hard the first day, I missed him and I thought I had waited long enough dammit! I guess a little birdy (Jessica or Eros) got out and the same day Krampus sent me a letter saying he understood tradition were stupid and it was tortuous, but after these two days we would never be separated again, unless the world wanted to be drowned in ink. Now if that doesn't make a girl feel wanted, I don't know what did. Now I stood in front of the mirror, as my maids dressed me for my wedding day.

My wedding dress was not your regular wedding dress and it would probably have your Southern Bell of a mother swoon. It was blood red, all the way to my lace veil to the tips of my dress. In a gothic Victorian style with long fitted sleeves and a plunging neckline. There was a long train, that took four elves to hold, with layers and layers of fabric flowing behind me. My eyes were done in black and gold makeup, wing tip liner and my lips were painted a dark red. It was tradition for the bride and groom to wear crowns that symbolizes our statues, but since Krampus and I had the issue of horns we decided to decorate them.

Mine were decorated with gold roses (don't ask me where they got them), pinned around my horns with a gold chain resting across my forehead.

"My lady, we're finished," one of my maids finally said.

When I opened my eyes I gasped, surprised at the women looking back in the mirror was me! I've never felt or looked so beautiful than I did at the very moment and felt tears starting to collect in my eyes.

"Oh no, my lady is something wrong, please don't cry," an elf asked me. I turned from the mirror and took a hanky one of the elves had on the ready and dabbed my eyes.

"No...I just...I've never...thank you so much guys, I've never felt more like a beauty queen like I have now," I said, trying to keep the frog out my throat. I threw my arms out and collected them as much as I could into a hug. They all tensed at first but quickly got over the shock and wrapped their hands around me.

"We're glad to be the ones to get you ready for this special day," one whispered and gently dabbed a tear away. The door opened and our attentions were drawn to Jessica, in a long green velvet dress and white fur lined, matching cape. Her eyes went wide when she looked over at me and I could see her eyes water as she brought a hand to her mouth.

"Oh my goodness, you look gorgeous," she said. I stood straight and reached my hands out for her's. When she wrapped her hands around mine, she gave me a comforting look and reached up to brush a stray hair from my face. "Are you ready, to begin your new life"?

No amount of words could tell anyone how ready I was for this or how nauseous I was. I looked Jessica straight in the eyes and nodded my head. My maids gathered my train and veil behind me as Jessica took my hand and slowly guided to outside. It was night and the torches, but the lanterns hanging from the sleigh that was going to transport us, shined bright. Krampus had decided that I was going to ride in, in style and had my very own slick black sleigh made for me. Two large yule goats, with red ribbons and bells wrapped around their horns. I walked in between them and petted both of their heads and letting them gently head butt me. Thank goodness for the horns because I think if I still had a weak head, it would've broke my neck.

"Thanks guys," I chuckled and turned my attention to the my entourage, Stekkjarstaur and Ruprecht. "Hey guys". The growled out how pretty I looked, making me blush. "Thank you, the guys did a good job". Stekkjarstaur growled out not much work was needed. They got down from the necks of the yule goats and helped me into the sleigh, my maids and Jessica following. Once we were safely locked in, they got back on the yule goats and the slap of the reins signaled we were off. As we went through the Arctic night I felt the ring I had for Kramou burning a hole into my pocket, this was it.

"You're thinking so hard over their, it looks like your head is going to pop," Jessica said getting my attention. She had a smile laced with worry on her face. "What's wrong"?

I turned fully towards her and fingered the ring in my pocket again.

"I'm just so nervous….what if I'm I trip when I go down," I asked. She just chuckled.

"You'll do fine," she assured me.

"What if forget what I have to say"?

"All you have to say is 'I do'"!

"What if I throw up on Kronos, while he's marrying us"?

"He'd probably be used to it by now, with Janus and all".

"What if...what if 'm not a good wife"?

What if I couldn't do this right, the only constant healthy relationships I've ever seen were the ones in old 70's sitcoms. What if we ended up like my parents, in a loveless marriage. It was probably one of my greatest fear, being just as bad as them and repeating a disgusting cycle. I jumped when I felt a hand over my own, lifting my head to see a gentle smile on her face.

"You know, I thought the same thing right before I married Kris," she said. She scooted over next to me and wrapped an arm around me. "My parents weren't the perfect example of a loving marriage either, arranged marriage that just brought profit to both our sides but they never really loved each other".

"I remember the day of our wedding, I was ready to jump down that aisle, but then I stopped myself and wondered 'what do I know about being a wife and can I even do this'? I almost ran out, not wanting to be as unhappy as my parents were but then Krampus asked me something that made me know I was making the right choice".

"What did he say," I asked in a whisper, anxious to know what he said.

"He told me that just because shitty people make a bad start, doesn't mean I need to give it the same ending," she said. The words weren't extremely moving, or up there with the "I Have a Dream" speech, but they were just right. Jessica wrapped her hands around both of mine and I've never seen as much determination in her eyes, like I did now as the snow swirled around the sleigh. "We may not be able to control how we come into this world, but we can control how we live it and you're free to live the life you want Constance. I know you and Krampus love each other deeply, even in this short amount of time but I respect you enough to knock out the elves, take over this sleigh and turn it around and drive you wherever you want, if you asked me".

I felt the sleigh come to a stop, but Jessica kept her eyes on me even as Ruprecht came to my side of the sleigh and opened the door. Was I really ready for this? Suddenly, I felt warm and loving feelings wash over me, almost to the point where it was overwhelming. I turned in the direction of the feeling and reached out to it, It was Krampus and his feelings calling out to me.

"You feel how excited he is," Jessica asked from behind me. I felt a tear run down my face and a smile break out on my face, as I felt the the love radiate through me and all the doubt washed away. I'm coming baby! I was still nervous and I was sure that I was going to throw up on Kronos, but I felt more confident, more excited, I was ready! I grabbed the front of my dress and stood up, making everyone jump at my sudden movement. But I could see the knowing smile on Jessica's face and she stood up my me.

"So, I guess you're ready now," she asked with a chuckle. I didn't even look back at her, keeping my eye on the snowy path ahead of us and the lights shining at the end of it. The place where my wedding was take place. Jessica walked out of the sleigh and looked back at me, with her hand extended to me. I didn't think twice and took her hand and let her help me down. Once I touched the ground I closed my eyes and let out a long breath.

"Let's do this," I said, my voice wavering a bit, but my face still set in determination. We walked down the to where Eros was going to meet us, where I would start walking. It wasn't long before we saw him standing there, in a purple fur coat that went down to his ankles. Standing by Perchta, with a few cherubs and an arch decorated by silver bells and pine branches. When finally saw me they all gasped, but covered their mouths and looked into the arch. He ran over to us, picking up his boots as he got caught into the snow and gave me a hug when he reached me.

"You. Look. Stunning! Krampus better watch out, every immortal man will be after you by the end of the night," he joked.

"Is everything ready," I asked, looking at the arch and wondering why I couldn't see anything. Eros saw my concern and patted my hand.

"Don't worry, it's enchanted so as soon as you take a step to it," Eros clapped his hands in Jessica and my face, making us jump. "The magic will drop and you will see everything and everyone and everyone will see you, oh I'm just getting misty thinking about it"! Eros snapped his finger and a little baby Cupid appeared and gave him a hanky to wipe his eyes. Jessica and eye both rolled our eyes at his dramatics. "This is best wedding I've worked on, I'm telling you Jessica"!

"Well that's great sweety, but we need to get to our places," she said letting go of me and pushing him along. She turned back to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You'll be fine, just look into his eyes and everything will come together".

With that she let me go and dragged Eros through the arch. My maids and and the elves came in front of me, letting me know it was time for them to leave too. I gave them all a hug and tried not to cry as I did it, before letting them walk through the arch. I swallowed some spit as I stood and let my eyes roam over the arch, this was really happening.

"Are you ready Constance," Perchta whispered. Don't make it a shitty ending, I said to myself. You are no longer Constance, the girl who longed for her parents love and acceptance. The girl who thought she wasn't worth gum on the floor, the girl who thought she was always going to be alone. No, I am about to become Lady Krampus, wife of Krampus, the Christmas Devil (I was going to have to warm up to that title) and I was loved and wanted and I didn't have to anyone else but myself!

"I'm ready Perchta," I said. I felt the cherubs grab the ends of my veil and marched over to that arch, like a boss. As soon as my foot touches the ground in front of the arch, the air around it starts crackling and the image of the forest before slowly disappears and is replaced by a crowd of magical beings all standing in front of white chairs, that looked like white trees. All eyes are on me as I let my body move itself and I start walking. It was like I was in another world, the snow had stopped falling but it covered the ground. Large pine trees,covered in snow and silver decorations stood behind everyone and hand lanterns hung on the branches. Lights like stars floated above my head and christmas ornaments of every size floated with them.

I felt all eyes on me as I passed everyone and saw the smiles and looks of awe, but I was only worried about one person. When my eyes finally locked with Krampus, I think I felt my knees buckle a little, before I could walk right again. He looked so handsome, his hood pulled back and hair brushed away from his face. He wore deep red robes, with designs stitched into them, with white fur trim. His horns were polished and he wore holly and lit candles around them. Santa stood right next to him, in matching robes and a big smile on his face. I watched a smile so big spread across Krampus's face that his fangs glimmered in the light. As I made the last of my way up the altar and let him take my hand as Kronos, in a black fur coat smiled at the both of us.

"You look beautiful," Krampus whispered. I try to hide the blush I feel burning my cheeks but quietly thanked him.

"My brothers and sisters, we are gathered her to foresee the union of our brother in arm, Krampus and his intended Constance. It has been decided from the beginning of time that these two would be together and no force on or off this Earth can break that bond. Now, I believe the bride and groom have their own vows written," Kronos looked between me and Krampus and we looked into eachothers eyes. Krampus had decided to go first, since he said he wasn't good with his words.

"Constance, no one, including myself has ever thought that I would be able to find love. My life has always been full of darkness, until you appeared in my life and lite my way to happiness. I bless the night that we met each other all those years ago and I know I am not always the easiest person, but with your love and patience I know we can get through anything".

A small sob broke out from the crowd and everyone turned to see who it was, Eros. Holding a hanky to his nose and rolling his free hand, telling Kronos to continue. Krampus and I both raised a brow, but turned back to face each other.

"Constance, now it's your turn," Kronos said softly. I nodded and smiled up at my husband to be.

"Krampus, I want to start off with saying I love you," I said. 'Awwwww' from the crowd and another sniffle from Eros.

"You've made me happier, than I've ever been in my entire life and hope that I can make you just as happy. I've been hurt, used and abused, but even through all that the thought of being with you is what kept me going. I promise to stand by your side for the rest of time as your queen, your wife and your friend".

Kronos smiled and waved his hands to each of us. I took one of my hands out of Krampus's and reached into my pocket, to take out a large ring made of dark gold. It had a plain band and large black, oval stone. When you turned it you could see it shine like stars were hidden inside.

"And now the placing of the rings,"Kronos said. I placed Krampus's ring on his large ring finger and let him place a ring with a gold band and black diamond teardrop, surrounded by smaller diamonds on mine. We kept our hand entwined as Kronos reached behind him and Janus gave him a gold goblet. As he brought it to everyone's view I heard gasps and whispers all around, Kronos brought his hand up to silence everyone. This was probably the only thing scarier than getting married.

"My friends, as you all know no mortal can live permanently among us and now that Constance has bonded to Krampus in the Earthly manner, they must be bonded in manners not of this world," Kronos put his hand on my shoulder as he continued to address the crowd.

"I know many of you have never seen or experienced death and some of you have been among us so long that you have forgotten what death is".

I notice as a few immortals bring their partners closer to them and sad looks swept across their faces.

"Usually, this part of the ceremony is done separately and more privately, but as Krampus, Constance and I were going over their ceremony, we all agreed that a point needed to be made. We immortals have forgotten that there is a world out there besides ours and we have also forgotten that there are evils, maybe not as great to us but still just as great. There is no life without death and there is no light without darkness and just as our actions affects the world of man, they can in ways affect us. Everyone remembers how whiskey came around".

All the immortals nodded and a few laughed. Everyone was silenced when Janus waddled over with a bowl of black liquid and Kronos scooped the cup in, collecting a good amount. I saw faces twist in horror and some even turned away, thanks guys that definitely makes me feel better. Krampus wasn't any better though and I could feel him pull me closer. I guess all immortals were a little jumpy about the thought of death and I know that even though Krampus knows I have to do this, he wasn't happy about this at all. He'd rather skip the whole thing altogether.

"Please, you must all remember that to join us one must give up that old life, to spend eternity in a new one. Constance will only be gone for a few moments, shedding her humanity and she will wake up into her immortality". Kronos turned to Krampus and presented him with the cup, Krampus looked down at the cup and let go of my hands and turned back to me. He looked very nervous and I could feel him trembling as he he wrapped his hands around mine when I grabbed the cup.

"Constance will now drink from the cup and end her human life, Krampus assist your bride on her journey".

Krampus looked into my eyes as he slowly tipped the tipped the cup forward. I could see the white, shining liquid trinkeling towards my lips, barely touch my top lip. As I opened my mouth to let the liquid slip through my lips, I felt Krampus bring the cup away from my lips. I looked up and saw a pained look upon his face, I quickly forgot about what was happening around us and cupped his cheek in my hand.

"What's wrong," I whispered, watching as his breathing become more rapid. His eyes were darting around the room and I had to tap his cheek to bring his attention back to me. "What's going on"?

"I can't do this, I won't watch you die," he whispered.

"Hun, I'm touched, as sweet as that is," I said lowly, so no one else could hear us. "But right now I need to die for this whole process to work and Kronos says we have to do it together".

"What's wrong," Kronos whispered. I put a finger up and kept looking at Krampus.

"Can you give us a minute here, we're having some….difficulties," I said. Kronos and Janus look at each other and shrug their shoulders. "We talked about this, you knew this was going to happen".

"Yes, but doesn't mean I like it," Krampus whispered back. "I have to watch you die in my arms, do you know how painful the thought of that is"?

"What's wrong, does the goblet have a leak in it"? We both look in his direction, what kind of question is that?

"He says he can't do it," I whispered back.

"What do you mean he won't do it," he asked.

"Nicholas shut up," Krampus snapped. "I'm trying to deal with the fact that I have to kill my wife".

"Krampus, I understand this is hard, but Constance _will_ wake up," Santa said. Krampus brought me closer to him, as if trying to protect me. "It has never failed, even Jessica had to do this".

"This has never failed Krampus," Kronos said, finally getting a word in as he watched from the sideline.

"Yes but-"

"There is no but's," I suddenly whisper yelled. And move myself out of Krampus's grasp."This is what I want and if I decide I want to die, so I can be with you for the rest of my life and don't want to shrivel up and crumble to dust one day, then it's what I want. I thought you understood that and felt the same way"!

I could feel the tears escaping now, to frustrated and stressed to fight them. Krampus, Kronos and Santa all gathered around me and tried to comfort me as I started breaking down. Krampus wrapped his arms around me, turning his head so he could look me in the eye.

"No no, my love this isn't about not wanting to be with you," he tried to reason. I was so mad right now, I couldn't even look him in the eye. "I want to spend the rest of eternity with you, until the sun burns out and the world is covered in darkness".

Wait...was that actually going to happen, a question for another time.

"Then what is so hard about this," I asked. He paused for a moment and then raised a claw to wipe my tears away.

"I am afraid," he breathed out. "So afraid that there's a chance you won't wake up again and I'll have to go back to being without you again, I'll be alone. I have my work and the helpers but without you, all of that means nothing, all this waiting would've just been torture".

His words melted my heart and I guess everyone else's, since I heard a collective 'aww' in front of us. Krampus lowered his head, to hide his embarrassment but I was too busy smiling through my tears to even care.

"So...you're not trying to back out of this," I asked, trying to wipe my eyes and not ruin my makeup at the same time. Krampus snapped his fingers and a tissue appeared, he dabbed my eyes being careful as he could.

"No, I love you and want to be with you forever," he said and pressed his lips against my forehead.

"I love you too," I said. I swear I heard Eros sobbing again. Krampus sighed and gazed down into my eyes with a serious expression.

"You're sure you want to do this," he asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"More than anything," I said, putting my heart into every word. He glanced at the cup in Kronos's hand, bit the inside of his cheek and finally reached to take it from his grasp and wrap our hands around it. I nodded, letting him know I was ready and he let out a sigh and slowly tip the cup towards my lips. I could see the shining white liquid and as the first drop hits my lips I hear Krampus whisper 'I love you', before I feel like I'm being sucked out of my body and being thrown around, like a ragdoll. Colors erupted around me, thundering like lighting and making my ears ring. Was all this supposed to be happening?

Suddenly images flashed before my eyes like memories, but I didn't even remember doing anything in them. Animage of Krampus and me standing in the ice garden and holding each other, me and Jessica riding on the polar bears, and….wait, is that?

"Mama"! Tears cloud my vision and I tried to reach out, but before I could I realized my eyes were opening and I was taking in a deep breath. Everything seemed so much clearer, I could see tiny gold dots in Krampus's eyes. I could hear every every breath, a pen could drop in the snow and I could hear it. I took a deep breath and the air felt cleaner, like I didn't need to breath. I was really immortal, I could feel it running through my veins and all over my body. I felt the the corners of my mouth turn up and I beamed up at Krampus as an eruption of cheers surrounded us.

He slammed his lips against mine and I returned the kiss just as passionately, not carry about the people applauding around us. When we broke apart he showered kisses all over my face and I could feel wetness dab my face in a few spots. He had been scared, I can't blame him even I was scared for a bit.

"Are you alright," he asked me, a hint of the tears lingering in his eyes. I raised a hand and wiped it away.

"I'm fine...I feel different, good-no great," I said. He raised a hand to my face and caressed the skin under my eye.

"You're eyes have changed color, they're gold now," he said, staring at them in awe. For once I wasn't even worried about another magical bodily change and just smiled. I knew everything would become clear, even though I don't really know how I know that. A loud clap made us all turn towards Santa, the one who had made the noise and had a big smile on his face.

"Well what are we all standing here for, let's show Lady Krampus how immortals party huh," he said and suddenly the entire area was changing around us and turned into a large canopy, made of red cloth and reaches up to the sky. Long tables full of food and drinks replace the rows of chairs and a smaller round table in the middle of them, for the two of us. Twinkling lights showered above us and a large dance floor, with a full elf band appeared in front of us. I felt myself bouncing on my toes in excitement and held onto Krampus's arm. He looked down at me, concern still lingering in his eyes.

"Are you sure you're alright," he asked, caressing my hand. I nodded and gave him a big smile.

"I'm fine," I said and cocked my head towards everything going on. "Come on, the party is for us let's enjoy it"!

He smiled back at me and in a jolt of unexpected energy, started tugging me towards the crowd of people. Immortals gathered all around us, congratulating us and wishing us good luck in our marriage. A few of the ladies took a peek at my ring and comment on how amazed they were at Krampus's pick of jewelry. I looked in the corner of my eye and saw Krampus talking to a few of men, actually smiling and interacting with them as they chattered around him. I went to rejoin him but felt a light tug on my hand that made me turn back.

I was shocked to see Natura, looking great to no surprise in a purple that looked like the petals of and enormous orchid and hair pulled back into a fat braid, with colorful flowers flowing down it. Even though I was shocked, I could say I didn't feel any hostility from her. She looked over me, without judgement in her eyes and gave me a small smile.

"Do you like the flowers," she asked, pointing to my hair. My hand unconsciously went to feel the gold petals, but I lowered it back to my side.

"They're very beautiful, did you make them," I asked, even though I had a feeling I already knew the answer.

"Yes...Jessica and Eros had came to me for the floral arrangements and I thought the color would compliment your skin, I'm glad I was right," she said. I watched her eyes flicker from mine to behind me and and felt a hand place itself against my lower back. "Hello Krampus".

"Hello Natura," Krampus greeted. Natura chewed on her bottom lip, before finally clearing her throat and standing straighter. Oh boy.

"I wanted to apologize to the both of you, especially you Krampus," she finally said. "After talking to everyone, I realize that I have been unfair to you and never gave you, or your wife a chance. Constance's presents has shown that we must all work together to protect the world and its children. I would like to personally offer you a seat on the council and would even like Constance to come listen in on some meetings".

"Me," I asked, pointing to myself. Natura nodded.

"We have not lived among the humans in a long time and we all agree that you would be a great insight, since you were human once," she said.

I looked over at Krampus, trying to see his reaction about this. He looked over at me, as if he had already made his decision, but wanted my approval and of course he had it. He turned back to Natura, who seemed a bit nervous and reached a hand out towards her. It was almost like a test, to see if she was being true to her word, I could feel every eye on us. Natura gulped as she looked down at Krampus's hands and looked up at me, this was a moment of truth for me, what was she going to do? She finally wrapped her hand around Krampus's and they both shook, keeping their eyes locked.

"We would both be honored to assist the council anyway we can," he said and finally let go. He looked down at me and smirked. "If you do not mind Natura, maybe we could speak of this more another day, I would like to enjoy the reception with my wife".

Natura gave a sigh of relief and smiled, moving aside so we could move forward. We made our way to the food and Krampus leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"No that was something I wasn't expecting," he said. I chuckled and turned my head to give his cheek a kiss. If he only knew what I did, what I had seen.

"I don't know, I expect many great things to come," I said. Krampus raised a brow in curiosity and leaned in closer, letting his breath hit my cheek.

"What is it exactly you know, my wife," he asked me. I wrapped an arm around his waist and brought us closer together, looking up at him. I didn't know how to explain my joys for the future and our what it held for our lives. I wasn't even sure if what I saw was true, but I could feel it and for once felt the refreshing feeling of not needing to worry about where I was going to be and if I was going to be alone. I knew where I belong. I could see Krampus wondering what was going through my mind and I would probably tell him later, but it was time to eat, drink and be fucking merry.

"I can't say I know anything, but call it a good hunch," I said, making him smile as he came down to claim another kiss. Now this was a way to start the new year.

The End

 **I loved writing this chapter! It reminded me of my wedding except I wore a blue wedding dress and their were stormtroopers and floating candles at my wedding. I was scared as I don't know what, afraid I was going to trip or take someone's eye out with my dress (big dress and her name is Galadriel), but an awesome day! Also, the title "Black Wedding" in English, is song Ilistened to on my wedding day, I probably freaked my mom out a bit but I was an black space elf queen so I wasn't too concerned. I hope you guys liked the last chapter bye!**


End file.
